


Bounded Morality

by Somewheretoliveagain



Series: Morality Itself [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewheretoliveagain/pseuds/Somewheretoliveagain
Summary: He was either a martyr or a destroyer. The difference, and the simple fact of not knowing which one he was is tearing him apart at the seams. His every thought was filled with him...it was consumed with him. Life had become much more complicated than he could ever imagine. The barrier between time and space had become nothing more to him than a door, and every cell of his being vibrates with power.Yet, he would trade it all to change what happened.





	1. Stories

“I read all about it in a story. A prince falls in love with a beautiful commoner!”

“Yeah dad, but that’s about a girl and a boy.”

“What’s the difference? You both have the capabilities to make out with the prince.”

“...dad no,” Luhan chuckled and patted his father’s hand. He took note of the paper-thin quality of his father’s skin. His smile quickly faltered, and he turned his head away to hide his sudden change. He knew his father was dying, wasting away in the slums of this city, and yet he still found the strength to smile at Luhan as brightly as the sun.

Every morning, like clockwork, Luhan would get up, find some sort of breakfast and attempt to feed his father. He regaled him with stories as Luhan spooned the tasteless gruel into his mouth. It killed a part of Luhan to watch his father’s skin steadily grow dull and yellow. His teeth and hair were falling out day by day.

The only thing that seemed to stay alive were his eyes. Luhan adored his father’s eyes; they were deep brown, round, and filled to the brim with childlike curiosity. An old intelligence shone in them as well, sparkling and eager. He loved the way they widened at the sight of a new book Luhan would bring home if he ever got enough money.

_“What is it today?” His father would ask, fingering the spine and smelling the cover._

_“Pirates,” Luhan would crouch dramatically, “nasty pirates with greed enough for hundreds of men.”_

“Where are you going today?” His father leaned forward slightly to receive another bland spoonful, shaking Luhan out of his memory.

“I have deliveries to make. I’m also going to the shop; want me to see if I can coax them into giving me some sweets?” His father’s eyes crinkled.

“Do you have to ask twice?”

They both laughed as they finished breakfast in an amiable mood. Luhan left the tiny room that served as the living, dining, and bedroom for the both of them. A thin wall separated the Kitchen. It included a sink, a few cupboards and a very small icebox. Luhan washed the dishes quickly, conserving water, and put them away. He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feeling of the cold.

He got ready quickly, running his hand through his jet-black hair, and swinging his bag over his shoulder. This was the part of the morning he hated the most. If he could, he would never leave these four walls.

“I’m off!” He called, walking out of the door, one hand raised in farewell.

“Stay safe!” His father bellowed sincerely.

_Those were the last words his father would say to him._

The thought crept into his mind, small and timid. He ignored it; feeling slightly disturbed at the idea and set off down the street. The dirt roads were clear, as it was very early. Dew clung to the blades of grass at the sides of the road, making everything shimmer mysteriously. The houses were close together, stacked haphazardly. It looked almost like a giant had used them as dice and left them where they lay. Brown was a color that seeped into everything, different shades, and different textures. It covered everything in a layer of grime, but Luhan didn’t see his home as dirty. He saw the charm. He saw the decorations on people’s houses, and could faintly hear the laughter of a group of people as he walked by.

He knew of the comradery living in a neighborhood like this. The elderly had always looked out for and taken care of the younger ones. Even he remembered a time when he had stopped eating to feed his father. His figure had begun to look skeletal when an old woman had approached him with a bundle of food.

He shivered at the memory. He bounced on his toes, feeling excited to be outside alone. He closed his eyes shortly, enjoying the slight breeze as it ruffled his bangs. The sun hadn’t woken yet as he strolled down the deserted streets, passing beggars as he went.

He noticed a boy was watching him from the shadows, unknown to all except Luhan. He watched Luhan as he stopped at each beggar, smiling and talking. The boy looked on in fascination as Luhan produced a small, neat package for each person. His eyes crinkling as he handed it over.

Luhan knew the boy was there without looking, but he couldn’t see his face. The act was not malicious, and Luhan wondered if he should offer him some food.

However, as quickly as he came, he was gone.

The first rays of light were beginning to spill through the overcast sky, signaling that it was time to get to the shop. Xiumin was probably waiting for him.

He was right, Luhan mused as he peeked through the glass of the bakery. He watched Xiumin masterfully ice a cake, tongue sticking out in concentration. Luhan was now at least 75% sure he could get a free treat, he knowingly ruffled his hair.

85% sure

The bell chimed as he stepped through the door.

“Welcome to- _Luhan_!” Xiumin’s usual greeting was cut off as soon as he noticed whom it was walking through his door. His face was all smiles as he sat down his icing. He gestured for Luhan to wait before hurrying to the back. Luhan smirked.

100%

Xiumin reemerged with a smug grin and a small tub of lilac icing. He stuck his finger in and held it out to Luhan.

“What do you think?”

The action was so at ease that Luhan could almost forget how hard it was to get to know this boy.

He remembered how elusive Xiumin had been, how distant. The first time they met was after a rainstorm, the smell was still lingering in the air. Luhan had seen the older boy stumbling down the road with two soaked boxes of cupcakes. He immediately took note of the lost puppy dog eyes and ran to his aid.

Xiumin had been so shocked at the sudden presence of the other boy that he nearly dropped the cakes in the mud. Luhan sensed the distrust and suspicion, as it was coming off him in waves.

“No, no,” Luhan raised his arms in a defensive position, “I thought you could use some help.” It had taken some coaxing and a few threats from Xiumin before he let Luhan help him.

All of that led to this moment, the older boy smiling in anticipation, finger covered in icing. He was watching Luhan’s every move. Luhan wasted no time as he stepped forward, keeping eye contact as he licked the icing off Xiumin’s finger.

Xiumin’s smile flickered almost imperceptibly before it was normal again. Luhan grinned at the sweet, slightly tangy taste of the icing as it melted on his tongue.

“Xiumin that’s amazing! Did you use the orange peel?”

“Good guess, yeah. Do you think it’s too strong?”

“No. It’s perfect.”

He followed Xiumin into the back room, absorbing the smell of sugar and flour, as he always did.

“You’re so good with frosting,” Luhan said distractedly, running his hands over the cookie cutters. He nearly missed it as Xiumin tensed up, hand fluttering mindlessly up to his neck. Luhan sensed suspicion again, the first time in a while and wondered what he did to deserve it.

“I’m sorry,” He apologized quickly, “Did I say something wrong?”

“N-no. Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Oh. Okay then.”

They sat in silence for a beat.

“I have some deliveries for you today. Not too many, but there’s a really big one I’ll need to help you with later, okay?” Luhan nodded, fidgeting slightly with his bag. He was feeling guilty for no real reason. He grabbed the boxes quickly, strapping them down to make sure none of them slipped. He left the bakery in low spirits, annoyed at himself. But that made him even angrier, what had he done?

“It was the icing thing wasn’t it?” He said aloud to himself. He felt the tips of his ears going red in embarrassment. What was he supposed to do in that situation? Xiumin clearly wanted him to...

“Hey look out!”

Luhan was ripped out of his thoughts by someone screaming at him. He looked up just in time to see a horse with no rider come barreling towards him at full speed. His mind moved faster than the horse ran, calculating possibilities.

In one swift movement, Luhan tore off his bag with his left hand, sending it flying behind him, and literally jumped at the horse. Using his strength alone would have gotten him nowhere, so he thrust out his right hand while in the air and pushed with his mind. He launched himself at an angle and collided with the horse. He ignored the pain and frantically grabbed the reigns before pulling himself up into the saddle. He pulled the horse to a skidding stop.

He hadn’t registered how many people were screaming until they stopped. A tall man with big ears ran over. His mouth was open in a silent question. People in the crowd started clapping.

Luhan turned another shade of red.

“Are you alright?” The man asked him, Luhan nodded quietly, stepping down from the horse and handing the reigns to the man.

“I’m so sorry,” he floundered, “I think he got spooked, I lost control and-,” Luhan noticed his vision going fuzzy. He stuck a hand out, stumbling a few steps backwards.

“Hey! Hey! You’re bleeding! Hey!” The man held him up, worry etched onto his childlike face.

Luhan looked at his abdomen; red was seeping through his clothes. How did he not notice before? Was he falling? That would be a yes.

“Okay, listen,” The man started, lifting him up bridal style, “I’m taking you to someone who can help. You just need to stay awake.” Luhan strongly doubted he could stay awake for much longer, but he tried.

“My name’s Chanyeol by the way. I’m not going to stop talking, so just listen. Keep focused on the sound of my beautiful voice.” Luhan would have bet everything he owned on the fact that this man probably never stopped talking.

“How did you do that? That was crazy! You went so fast! How did you get hurt anyway?”

“Lose buckle probably...” Luhan murmured into Chanyeol’s chest, “Sorry for the blood,” he whispered, lifting a hand weakly and gently touching the spots where his blood was getting on Chanyeol.

“Don’t apologize! Man, what’s wrong with you? Apologizing for no reason…Hey.” Chanyeol lightly jostled Luhan awake, “Stay awake for me, we’re really close.”

He was vaguely aware of his surroundings, watching as they entered dark alleys and wasn’t the least bit worried for some reason.

“We’re here,” Chanyeol kicked a door roughly, and Luhan glanced up at the sweat forming on his head.

“Lay! Open up! Someone’s literally dying!”

Was he dying? Probably. Luhan thought of his father, panic suddenly clearing his senses. He _can’t_ die before his father.

“Chan-Chanyeol, I’ve got to-,” He started, trying to wiggle out of Chanyeol’s grasp. The door suddenly opened as Luhan was moving around weakly, the pain became overwhelming. He couldn’t hold on anymore and passed out, head lolling to his chest.

“What the hell Chanyeol?”

“Talk later! Come on!” Chanyeol rushed into the tiny house as Lay brushed off everything that was on his kitchen table. He lowered Luhan down as gently as possible. Luhan whimpered slightly at the contact.

“This is really not a good idea! I can’t save him without- you know.”

“Then do it, I have a feeling it’s alright.”

“What does that mean?” Lay asked incredulously.

“Lay!”

“Fine.” Lay closed his eyes and his hands began to glow a mint green. He passed his hands over the injury. Luhan sighed underneath the cool touch, pain finally gone.

“There, help me move him to the bed.” They each grabbed half of him and placed him on the bed that took up one wall of the kitchen/dining room. Lay was sweating when he sat down at a chair with Chanyeol at the table.

“Now please,” He sighed, “tell me how and why you showed up on my doorstep with a bleeding boy? Not like this is the first time though.”

Chanyeol smirked at the memory, “Lay, I think he has something.”

“What?”

“No, like something we have.”

Lay sighed and dramatically collapsed on the table, “Why do you keep finding these kids?”

“I didn’t do it on purpose!”

“Bullshit. You have some sort of radar thing don’t you. Does it go beep whenever there’s one of us nearby? Does it look like a mini-metal detector?” Lay waved his arms and then collapsed in his chair.

“Quit being so dramatic.”

Lay waved him off as Luhan stirred in his sleep. The two froze and stared at the sleeping boy. Luhan mumbled something incoherent and his hand moved to his stomach.

“Is he waking up?” Chanyeol asked.

“Maybe.”

“Great answer.”

“Shut-up,” Lay threw a napkin that was left on the table in his direction. Chanyeol dodged easily and shot his huge smile at him.

Meanwhile, Xiumin sat waiting in the bakery. It was a slow day, so he had allowed himself a cupcake.

“Where _are_ you?” He demanded the cupcake. He was feeling really stupid for the way he acted earlier. A couple of small boys raced past the shop, nearly breaking the glass of the door as they ran into it.

“Watch out!” Xiumin called.

“Sorry sir!”

“Why are you running so quickly?”

“There was an accident!” They said excitedly and bowed. They ran off like two whirlwinds. Xiumin shrugged and continued eating his cupcake angrily.

Then he saw something that froze the blood in his veins to ice. Two girls walked past the shop carrying Luhan’s bag. It was unmistakable.

“Where did you find that?” He yelled from behind the counter. The girls giggled, “The accident!”

Xiumin’s heart stopped.

_Luhan._

He dropped his cupcake, and ran out the front door of his shop. He ran until he saw a large crowd.

“Luhan? Luhan?” He called through the crowd. Please don’t let it be true! Please! He chanted in his head. He asked everyone if they saw the accident, pushing his way to the front. He saw a group of young children surrounding a docile looking horse and-

There was a small puddle of blood.

_Luhan. Oh god. Luhan._

Xiumin turned towards an old woman he was standing next to.

“Excuse me, do you know what happened?”

“I absolutely do,” the old woman cried, “That horse was going crush us all and this boy came out of nowhere and stopped it! It was amazing. I’ve never seen anything like it!”

“What did he look like?”

“He had black hair-

Oh no.

“He was very pretty, face like an angel-

Luhan.

“But if you’re looking for him, he went that way,” She pointed across the street into an alley,” He seemed to be pretty hurt too. A man was carrying him away; you could probably follow the blood.”

It took everything in him to not collapse on the street right then. Did she just say follow the blood?

“ _Oh my god_ ,” He breathed before taking off like a bullet down the alley. He knew he was a mess, he knew screaming Luhan’s name over and over until his voice was hoarse was not helping.  Nevertheless, he did it anyway. Finally, he acknowledged that he was helpless and lost, falling to his knees in the middle of the dirty alley. He put his face in his hands and sobbed. He was lost, and this time Luhan wouldn’t be coming to save him.

“Excuse me.” A timid voice called out to him. Xiumin looked up from his hands at the boy who was stepping out of the shadows. He was breathtaking, his face and body were beautifully tanned, complimenting his dark eyes and full lips.

“I’m Kai.”

“Xiumin.”

“Are you looking for that boy?”

Hope swelled in Xiumin’s chest as he nodded lightly.

“Come with me.” Xiumin scrambled to his feet, wiping his tears away messily as he blindly followed this stranger. He didn’t care that this boy could be leading him into a trap. He didn’t care that the further they went, the less light there was. He didn’t care that the shadows on the walls danced with his every movement. None of that mattered.

 


	2. Sǐwáng

 

 

Luhan was mumbling in his sleep again, this time louder. It was gibberish until a word slipped out in perfect clarity.

“ _Sǐwáng._ ”

Lay’s faced drained of all color and he stopped mid-sentence.

“Was that Chinese?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Well, what did he say?”

Lay was reluctant to say, pausing to stare at Luhan intensely before glancing back at Chanyeol.

“He said...death.”

Chanyeol scrunched his nose and looked at Luhan, “That’s really creepy,” He decided, slapping the table quietly. Lay’s eyes hadn’t left the sleeping face of the boy. There was sudden knocking at the door, making the two of them jump in their seats and put a hand to their chest.

“Chanyeol, stand to the side of the door, be ready if I say so.” Chanyeol nodded and got into position. Lay approached the door, and opened it cautiously. A young man with a round face and large eyes stood silently. He was wearing a baker’s uniform, flour in patches all over his body. Everything was still except for his hands. Had it gotten colder since they last were outside?

“Where is he?” The boy’s voice was like steel, and Lay was just a _little_ frightened.

“Who?”

“You know who. What have you done with him?” His voice broke at the end and Lay relaxed, seeing the desperation for the first time in that cold gaze. He opened the door.

“Chanyeol, he’s alright.” The kid walked in and made a beeline to the sleeping form.

“Oh my god. Luhan,” There was still blood on his clothes and the boy’s hand’s fluttered over him, checking for injuries.

“He’s fine,” Lay started, “I fixed him up.” Nevertheless, the boy lifted his shirt to inspect every inch. His skin was clear and pale, as though nothing had happened. He paused, and looked over his shoulder at Lay.

“I’m Xiumin.” The boy relented.

“Lay.”

“Chanyeol.”

Luhan stirred again, screwing his face up as if in pain. Then, there was fear. It spread across his face quickly and then he was hyperventilating. His hands grabbed at everything until they came into contact with Xiumin, and then he stopped.

“What’s happening?” Xiumin cried, holding onto Luhan’s hand. Luhan sucked in a huge breath and sat straight up in bed, eyes flying open. He sat that way unmoving, unseeing.

“I don’t know,” came Lay’s breathless reply.

It seemed to snap Luhan out of his daze and he looked down at his hand that was entwined with Xiumin’s. He looked at Xiumin, eyes filling with tears that spilled over and poured down his cheeks.

“ _My father is dead_.”

The voice that came out of Luhan was not the same Xiumin knew. This voice was fragile and broken. It was raw, and threatened to collapse at any moment. It was so unlike the normal strong and confident Luhan Xiumin was so used to.

“How do you know?”

“I just do, Xiumin,” he took a shaky breath; “I can’t see him. I can see you and them, but I can’t see _him_.”

“But we are in the same room as you; you can’t see him because he’s not here.” Luhan pulled his hand out of Xiumin’s, covering his face.

“No. No! That’s not what I mean-,” His voice was cut off in sobs, and Xiumin was on the bed cradling him in an instant.

“Chanyeol,” Lay whispered.

“Yeah,” He answered and they left the house.

Kai had left Xiumin on Lay’s doorstep, melting into the shadows before he could notice. Xiumin was one of them, Kai was absolutely sure. Kris had told him this time would come, but he didn’t fully believe him until this moment. He watched the scene play out through the small window. There were four of the twelve standing before him, not even ten feet away, separated by a thin layer of civilization. Luhan was crying, no doubt he knew about his father. Kai winced at the memory. He did not envy Luhan at all, no matter how powerful he was. Kai didn’t think it was worth the consequences.

He nodded to himself and vanished, leaving a trail of dark smoke to dissipate where he last stood.

Lay and Chanyeol found them both passed out in each other’s arms when they came back a few hours later. Lay smiled to himself, glancing at Chanyeol to see the same expression.

“They are really cute like that aren’t they?” Lay chuckled.

“They really are. I wonder who they are though. I’ve never seen these two around before.”

“Yeah,” Lay agreed, “me neither.”

“These kids are going to be trouble, aren’t they?”

Before Lay could respond, Xiumin cracked a lid.

“Not kids,” he muttered, “not cute either.” Luhan sighed pitifully and snuggled closer, causing Xiumin to freeze.

“How is he?” Chanyeol asked delicately, concern settling on his features.

“I don’t know,” Xiumin was whispering, “after a while he sort of just went quiet. Then he fell asleep. I don’t know what to do.”

Lay didn’t know either; death had never been something he knew how to deal with. His face showed his answer and Xiumin sighed.

“You know,” Chanyeol said moving to sit down at the kitchen table, “death is never easy, but seeing it has got to be traumatizing.”

“Good thought, Chanyeol,” Lay said sarcastically.

“No, shut up. Let me finish. Its traumatizing, but we shouldn’t tiptoe around him. I’m sure he’ll hate if we do that.”

“That might be true.”

That night Lay and Chanyeol slept on the floor with makeshift cots scrapped together with pillows and extra blankets.

It was calm, and then it wasn’t. Kai appeared in the middle of the room, instantly reaching out to grab Xiumin.

“What are you-,”

“No time!”

Then, they vanished. The next they appeared, Xiumin was on his knees gasping for breath, Kai standing behind him.

“What-the-hell-was-that?” Xiumin managed through his gasping.

“No time.”

“What do-,”

“ _No time!_ ”

“What’s going on!” Xiumin threw his hands in the air.

“This is Luhan’s house.”

Silence.

“Oh,” realization dawned on Xiumin’s face, “is he in there?” A nod from Kai sent Xiumin scrambling towards the door. He opened it hastily and rushed in. The first thing he noticed was the blood. The next was Luhan kneeling in it, clutching the lifeless body of his father.

“Luhan?”

No answer.

 “Luhan.”

Nothing, no movement.

Xiumin took a step forward. Luhan’s voice hissed out, “ _He was murdered._ ”

Xiumin’s blood became ice.

“Who would murder a dying man?” Luhan’s voice had never been so acidic. It grated on Xiumin’s skin, soaking into the bone.

“I am going to kill who did this, Xiumin.” He said it as though it were absolute law.

“Luhan-,”

“I am going to avenge my father Xiumin. You can’t stop me.”

Xiumin said nothing, shocked to his core. Luhan had always been the kindest person he had ever known.

“I-,” Luhan’s voice broke, “I’m going to do it.”

He kept repeating himself until Xiumin felt the pressure in the room drop, making his ears pop. Small things, debris from broken furniture, books, even droplets of blood were being lifted into the air by an unseen force. Xiumin should have been shocked.

“Luhan.”

He walked forward, and knelt in front of him. He took in his friend’s pale face tear-stained face. He took in the strange way Luhan’s normal features had twisted into a mask of hate and grief. Xiumin reached a hand out.

Things began to fly around the room. They smashed into the walls, ceiling, and floor but never Xiumin. Nothing touched him. Luhan was starting to hyperventilate, clutching his father tighter to his chest. His eyes were squeezed tightly, and things were moving faster now.

Luhan screamed. It was feral, raw, and chilled Xiumin to the bone. At the same time, everything was launched away, Xiumin and Luhan the epicenter. Luhan collapsed, energy completely drained. Kai stepped through the door.

“This is worse than I remember,” he said to himself, just barely loud enough for Xiumin to hear.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

“Will you help me?” Xiumin asked from the floor, supporting Luhan’s weight with one hand.

“Of course,” Kai picked Luhan up like a child, “always.”

Then he vanished.

Xiumin sighed, surprise and shock not even registering on the list of things to feel right now. He looked down at Luhan’s father. His chest seemed to be the source of the blood. Xiumin went to the tiny kitchen, finding a clean towel and bringing it back to the body. He cleaned the old man carefully, making sure no trace of the blood could be found. He searched the wreck of an apartment for clothes and dressed him in clean ones, his small frail body getting lost in the folds. Next, he found a clean sheet and carefully wrapped him in it.

Standing up, he studied his work. He looked peaceful. Xiumin noticed Luhan had his father’s eyes, just as Kai appeared next to him.

“Sorry I took so long, I had to explain.”

“Right,” Xiumin didn’t take his eyes off the body.

“Are you alright?”

“Am _I_ alright?”

“Yeah, it isn’t just Luhan who is hurting.”

No, but it’s mostly him. Xiumin was reminded of his parents, feeling guilty. He should have reacted this way, right? He should have screamed, cried, begged or vowed revenge.

Right?

Instead, Xiumin remembered he was relieved.

“I’m fine.”

Kai gently picked the body up, disappearing and appearing again. Xiumin remembered to hold his breath.

 

They all helped to clean Luhan of his father’s blood, as he hadn’t woken up yet. Xiumin told them everything after they were done, including the whole moving things with his mind thing. Xiumin let out a bitter chuckle at the look of alarm on Lay and Chanyeol’s faces. There was only one possibility that would explain how quickly Luhan had been healed.

“You’re quick,” Lay said, thoroughly impressed when he told them.

“No, just observant.” He felt he could trust these three, Kai, Lay and Chanyeol. He even showed them what he could do, making a small snow cloud appear over Chanyeol’s head. It was worth it to see the yelp escape the giant’s mouth. He cracked a real smile in what felt like days.

“Your smile is cute,” observed Chanyeol, wiping remnants of snow off his arm.

“Thanks,” muttered Xiumin.

Luhan woke up a few hours later, just long enough for them to perform a small burial ceremony. He fell asleep immediately after, with no words to the other boys.

The rest of them continued talking through the night, Kai sticking close to the corner of the room. His smile was a ghost.

“Kai, you said something earlier.”

“Yes?”

“When we were in Luhan’s apartment, you said, ‘it’s worse than I remember.’ What did you mean by that?” Kai had gotten very still.

“I don’t think I should say. It isn’t the right time.”

This time Chanyeol started, “What does that mean?”

“I-,” Kai shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Just then, Luhan sat up in bed, one hand to his head. He rubbed his face sleepily, and ran a hand through his hair. His face was pale and swollen. He groaned into his hands and leaned back on the wall, facing them. He scowled when he saw them looking at him.

“Don’t stop for me,” he snapped.

“Luhan-,” Xiumin started but a glare from Luhan stopped him mid-sentence, “never mind.”

Kai watched this exchange in silence, something clearly troubling him.

“I’ll be back,” he said, and then he disappeared.

“Huh,” Luhan huffed, “alright.”

It occurred to everyone that Luhan didn’t know about Kai’s power until right then. Xiumin was concerned at his emotionless response. Wasn’t that a symptom of depression?

“I don’t have time to be depressed,” Luhan remarked.

“I didn’t say that out loud Luhan.”

“Really? Oh, ok then,” another gray response.

“Did he just-,” Lay started.

“-Read your mind?” Chanyeol finished.

“Is everybody a mind reader?” Xiumin exclaimed.

Kai appeared again.

“Okay, things are moving a little fast, but I asked and its okay.”

“What’s okay?”

“It’s time to leave.”

“Whoa, whoa. What do you mean it’s time to leave? Leave where?” Lay and Chanyeol nodded in agreement with Xiumin.

Kai huffed, “I can’t tell you that yet!”

“Yet? What are you waiting for?”

Luhan was watching Kai like a cat would a small animal, curious and ready to pounce. He cocked his head to the side and lifted an eyebrow.

“That’s interesting,” He commented, and Kai pleaded with his eyes to keep his mouth shut. Luhan raised his hands, “I won’t say anything,”

The doorknob jiggled and a young boy with a stern face stepped in.

“Why are there so many people here?” He asked eyes wide.

“Long story,” Chanyeol huffed, “and it’s getting longer.”

“Sehun!” Kai blurted, and clamped his hands over his mouth.

“How do you know my name?” Kai opened his mouth to reply but was cut off.

“He can’t tell you-,” Chanyeol began.

“-yet,” Lay finished. Luhan rolled his eyes sighing in annoyance. He raised an arm and gestured for Kai to take it, “Let’s go please, I’m done with this.”

Luhan leaving with Kai convinced the others to go as well, even Sehun who only trusted Lay and Chanyeol. Kai had been hesitant to grab Sehun’s hand, opting for a shoulder instead. When they reappeared, everyone was gathered on the front lawn of the largest house any of them had ever seen. All of them except Luhan had their mouths open, gaping at the size and magnificence.

“Kris and Suho are waiting,” Kai said, taking the lead. They all followed, Luhan trailing at the back with Xiumin beside him. His fingers twitched to do something for him. Suddenly Luhan turned to Xiumin, smile painted on his face.

“Xiumin, I’m fine really,” but Xiumin didn’t believe him. His eyes weren’t crinkling as they usually do when he smiles.

“You have your father’s eyes,” He tried. Luhan’s smile was replaced with a blank expression.

“Thank you,” He said in a robotic tone. The group made their way down confusing twists and turns, staying as close as possible on Kai’s heels. They finally approached a set of large oak doors.

“This is the library,” Kai pushed the doors open. They gasped at the large room before them. Three people were standing around a table that was near the back. They looked up when the group filed in. Xiumin looked around, soaking in his surroundings. Every wall except the one opposite the doors were filled with books. That entire wall, floor to ceiling was a window. He saw the large expanse of a perfectly manicured lawn that led into a lush forest. He had no idea where they were.

The room was filled with natural light, and illuminated the boy’s faces that were watching them. They stepped down from the raised platform. One was incredibly tall, taller than the giant Chanyeol. His face was stern as his eyes swept across all of them. The one standing in the middle had an incredibly kind face, his cheeks lifted in a warm smile. The kind of expression that used to rest on Luhan’s face that had been replaced with a scowl. Lastly, Xiumin settled his eyes on a short boy with large eyes and expression like excitement. His eyes were as black as night, and his heart-shaped lips were parted in an almost smile.

“Hello,” the middle one began, “I’m sure you all have questions.”

“Just a few,” Interjected Chanyeol, receiving a smack on the arm from Lay.

“Of course,” he chuckled, “but first, I’m Suho. This is Kris,” he gestured to the blond giant, “and D.O.” The smaller one smiled, his face squishing excitedly.

“Why don’t we all sit down, and I’ll call the others,” Suho nodded and left. There were couches and chairs directly to the left of the door. Luhan chose a single armchair, to Xiumin’s disappointment. Kris and D.O. sat next to each other across from Luhan, and the rest squeezed onto the last couch. It was silent in the room, so they could hear footsteps long before faces appeared in the doorway. A boy with impeccable eyeliner and the brightest smile Luhan had ever seen appeared first.

“Hello again! I’ve missed you all,” His arms were spread as though he were giving them all a friendly hug. Luhan glanced at Kris and D.O. as they face palmed.

“Baekhyun!” Kris hissed.

“And that is my cue to sit,” He pranced over to Luhan, and pulled a stool as close as possible. Luhan narrowed his eyes at the close proximity. The next to appear was a scary looking boy who introduced himself as Tao. Luhan perked up slightly. Chinese? He watched the door expectantly as Suho and a boy named Chen walked through together. Suho must have said something before walking in because Chen was smiling largely at Suho.

“Hello, welcome back,” he greeted cheerfully. Luhan counted 12 in total. Kris stood up as Suho sat down, as though it had been choreographed. Luhan wondered vaguely how long they had known each other.

Luhan had been aware of the new ability that had shown up throughout all of this excitement. Everyone, to him at least, had become a mess of voices, pictures, and feelings. In a room filled with 12 others, it felt like he could snap at any moment. He could feel and hear everything everyone was thinking. It was as if a radio had been left on a white noise station. He focused on the one who was standing in front of them, his deep voice echoing in Luhan’s mind.

Luhan supposed it was an incredible advantage. It _was_ nice to be able to be an entire step ahead of everyone, and that was when he heard Kris as clear as if he was speaking directly into his ear. It was his opportunity.

Luhan laughed sharply, gaining the eyes of everyone in the room. He held them calmly in his hand. He leaned forward slowly, flicking his eyes between everyone. He landed resolutely on Kris. Luhan smirked at the name Kris was calling him in his head.

“This is an _interesting_ ,” he drew the word out, “development. Continue then.” Kris glared, and sighed. Suho stared at him with worry on his face. Luhan ignored him. His goal had been reached. He had let everyone know that he was to be feared. Suddenly, Kris’ voice disappeared from the chatter. Luhan kept a straight face, even as surprise clouded his thoughts. Kris sighed again.

“It’s a really long story, but I guess in order to save time,” He laughed, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

Eyebrows shot up all over the room and Suho rolled his eyes. Then, Kris began growing taller. Was he getting taller? No, concluded Luhan, he was floating.

“They call me the Dragon,” he said from a foot above the ground. Suho stood up and held an arm out, suddenly the air in the room felt dry. They watched in fascination as his entire right arm was covered in water. It flowed in a circular pattern, perfectly clear. D.O piped up from where he was sitting, “I would show you mine, but I might destroy- well everything. I can control Earth,” His smile was sheepish. Baekyhun bounced to his feet as the others sat down, eager to have everyone’s attention.       

He raised his arms, making grabbing motions in the air above his head until they could see the tiniest ball of light sitting in the palm of his hand. It was the size of a marble. He brought his palm in front of his face and raised his other hand.

“Baekyhun don’t-,” Suho started, but was subsequently ignored. He flicked the marble and it shot towards a pillow that was resting innocently next to Sehun. It went straight through, as Sehun let out a squeal. The boy leaned over and gently picked up the decimated pillow. Chanyeol let out a yelp and pointed at couch. It had an identical hole that led straight through to the other side.

“Dammit Baekyhun,” Kris sighed.

They continued after that, Xiumin made it snow, and Sehun created a tiny tornado in the palm of his hand. Chanyeol made his finger a candle. Lay healed Baekyhun’s paper cut, and Chen made everyone (except Luhan) jump a foot at the electric shock he sent to all of them. Tao didn’t use his power, but told them it was time control. Kai didn’t need an explanation.

The last one was Luhan. He frowned at the sudden expectant stares. He raised his fingers slow in a snap formation, smiling quickly, and clicked his fingers. Instantly, everyone but Kris had fallen asleep. Kris looked around quickly at the bodies of his sleeping friends. Luhan looked at him calmly, “You asked me to.”

“What did you do to them?”

Luhan ignored the question, instead focusing on the shred of thought Kris was thinking.

“What do you mean you knew this would happen?”

“Would you stop-,”

“Reading your mind?”

“Yes!” Kris cried in exasperation.

“Then tell me what I want to know.”

“You won’t like it.”

“A lot has happened that I didn’t like,” he paused before spitting out, “ _lately_.”

They stared at each other, Kris shielding his mind successfully from Luhan for at least a moment. He sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking up at Luhan through his fingers.

“Essentially,” a smirk interrupted his sentence, “you could either be the end of the world, or the savior.”

“Oh, is that it?”

“Oh come _on_ Luhan! _You need to get over yourself for just five fucking minutes_.”

Luhan’s eyes narrowed and he slowly pushed himself up from his seat, holding Kris’ eyes. He stalked like a predator, stride slow and confident, to Kris, stepping over Baekyhun’s motionless body. He placed his hands on either side of Kris’ head, thumbs applying a gentle pressure to his temples. He leaned in until he was inches from Kris’ face.

“I have no intention of killing the world, Kris.” A pause, “There is only one person I want to kill. There is absolutely only one I want to see broken and bleeding by my hands.”

“Who?” Kris tried not to squeak.

“My father’s murderer,” Luhan smirked coldly, “my uncle.”

Kris’ mouth opened in shock, and Luhan chose that moment to send his memories into Kris’ mind.

_A frail man sat comfortably in a chair reading a novel in a tiny apartment. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at the book. There was a knock, making him look up. He didn’t move, he probably couldn’t. The door opened slowly, and tall man dressed in a familiar fashion calmly stepped into the room. There was no mistaking the sadistic glee in his eyes._

_“What are you doing here?” Luhan’s father stammered._

_“Do you really need me to answer that?” The man’s voice was smooth, controlling. He moved around the room as though he had been there a thousand times. He pulled Luhan’s father up by his collar, face-to-face with the old man._

_“Do you know how long it took for me to find you two?”_

_“Don’t you dare touch Luhan!”_

_“Oh,” he smiled mockingly, “and what are you going to do to stop me?”_

_The old man raised a weak hand, and the books lying on the couch a few feet away floated languidly into the air. They bounced harmlessly off the bigger man. A short, bitter laugh sounded in the silent room._

_“Nice try, using your gift against me. Normal for you, huh? Using what you were born with to spite me. Now look at you, a shell,” He shook Luhan’s father roughly, “you disgust me, you pitiful old man. Death may be already coming for you, but you can think of me as an assistant.” He leaned in close, and plunged the knife he had been concealing into his chest in a swift, practiced motion._

_“I’m just taking some of his workload,” He laughed cruelly and threw the dying man to the floor, stepping over him towards the door._

_“Now, if I remember correctly, Luhan works with that bakery boy today…,” He let his sentence trail on as he stepped through the door, slamming it shut with a final crack._

_Luhan’s father gurgled on the floor, “Luhan…,” his last words bubbling and dying on his lips._

When he came to, Luhan still had his hands on his temples, but had apparently fallen to his knees during the exchange. Tears were pouring from his open eyes as he stared at Kris expressionless. He slowly removed his hands, watching Kris for a reaction.

Kris had not lived an easy life, and therefore been unable to escape seeing terrible things in the past. The universe he came from was incredibly different from this one. Murder and death were just another ware sold on the streets of the big city. This, however, was easily the worst thing he had ever seen. The cruelty. The finality. Luhan’s large eyes watched him, and Kris was surprised to see a childish need for acceptance.

“Luhan,” He choked on his words, “I’ll help you anyway I can.”

_As long as it doesn’t interfere with the mission._ He finished in his head. He knew Luhan had heard him. Luhan squeezed his eyes shut and launched himself into Kris’ arms.

“Xie Xie,” He said in Chinese. Luhan stood up and wordlessly wiped the tears from his face. He sat back down in his chair, and snapped his fingers again. They all rose as if in a trance to their previous positions and opened their eyes. They were staring, unknowingly waiting for Luhan to share his power.

“Show us already!” Baekyhun cried. Luhan laughed bitterly and waved his hand dismissively. Every book in the library levitated from its position and was replaced just as quickly. Luhan didn’t look for their reactions, as he stared into the distance, head in his hand. He looked bored. Kris knew it was a lie.

“Cool,” Sehun snorted, “you make books float.”

“Yes, that’s all I do,” Luhan agreed sarcastically, “but its only books. I can’t do anything else.” Sehun stared at his face, seeming to believe him.

“Luhan,” Xiumin said, “was that sarcasm I just heard?”

Luhan for some reason felt much better than he had in what felt like years. His face broke out into a real smile, “of course, is there any other way?” He sensed that everyone was pleased when he smiled. He should do it for them more often.


	3. Prophecy

 

 

“Tao,” Suho said quietly to the boy with dark circles under his eyes.

“Right, an explanation,” He said, jumping to his feet, “Essentially, Suho, Kris, Chan, Baekyhun and I are from a future alternate universe.”

“Right,” Lay said.

“Of course.” Chanyeol agreed.

“How could it be any other way?” Xiumin added.

The sarcasm was so tangible that Luhan felt like he could pick it up and throw it. Tao looked shocked, and Luhan took one look at his face and tried to control the laughter that was threatening to explode from his mouth. Finally, after a tense few seconds, he lost it.

Luhan hated the way he laughed, knowing how stupid he looked as he clapped like a seal, “ _I’m sorry_ ,” he gasped, “I just- the look on your face- and, oh my god. I really can’t handle that.”

No one else was laughing, but everyone except Tao was smiling brightly at him. Luhan took note of how at ease everyone was when he laughed or smiled. Xiumin’s face held Luhan’s most favorite gummy smile. When he looked up again, wiping happy tears out of his eyes, Tao was pouting. Luhan raised his hands and apologized in Chinese to Tao.

“How did you know?”

Luhan smiled, “Just a guess.” They switched back to Korean.

“Anyway,” Tao continued slowly, “we’re from a timeline that has a prophecy. It speaks of 12 boys with powers who were separated into ‘different worlds’. It says we are supposed to meet again to protect the world. It’s all super dramatic or whatever. I’m paraphrasing, but there is a catch. There’s one of us who ultimately decides to destroy or save the world.”

“Me,” Luhan piped up, to _nearly_ everyone’s surprise, “right? Listen, I have no intention on destroying the world.”

“Prophecies are tricky, you might be destined-,”

“I don’t believe in destiny, I believe in choices.”

“But if-,” Tao started.

“I’m not trying to undermine you,” Luhan began, “but think of it this way. The infinite universe theory says that every single possible universe exists all at the same time. There’s a universe where we are altogether as women, or trees, or hell, I don’t know, idol singers.”

“What I’m saying is choices control the universe, not the other way around.”

Luhan could see Tao physically fight off his temper tantrum.

“But,” said Xiumin, “what did Kai mean by ’it’s happening again too quickly’?”

Suho shot Kai a glare, and the younger boy shrunk into the couch.

“It means we’ve already been to a different universe.”

“Huh?” Chanyeol grunted.

“We visited another universe, but not all of you were ready. Things…happened, and I don’t want to say much, but Luhan sort of lost it…”

Xiumin’s eyes flicked between Suho and Luhan, “Lost it? What do you mean lost it?”

“Things happened that pushed him to the edge. We couldn’t bring him with us in that state; the odds were not in our favor.”

“Odds?” Lay asked, although he knew already.

“The odds whether or not he would end the world.”

Luhan was shocked. Everyone did their best to avoid eye contact with him. If his father had been killed in that universe as well, then what happened that pushed him over the edge? What choices did he make that led them to abandoning him?

“What happened to me?” He needed to know.

“Luhan-,” Suho hesitantly watched his eyes, “the _other_ Luhan, lost his father, and then immediately, he lost Xiumin.”

Suho’s voice was delicate, but it still punched Luhan in the gut. Xiumin was frozen, as still as death.

“H-how?” Luhan croaked.

“Luhan…”

“ _How?!_ ” Luhan yelled and Suho flinched.

“It was an accident, but you…the other you killed him.”

Luhan was out the door in less than a second, leaving 11 shocked boys sitting in silence, surrounded by stories of worlds they would rather be in.

He ran and ran, guessing the twists and turns. Left, right, up, down. He ran until he discovered the stairwell to the roof. He collapsed on the cool, damp material and slammed the door shut with his mind. He had fallen on his hands and knees. He didn’t move.

“How could I?”

But he didn’t.

But he did.

If alternate universe Luhan had murdered Xiumin then so could he. He had never thought he was capable. He sat back on his haunches and studied his hands. They were clean other than the small pebbles that were embedded in palms.

They were clean.

But they weren’t.

He let out a groan and furiously wiped his hands on his jeans. Why was he the one? Out of any of them, he wasn’t the most powerful. There was no way. He could knock books over without                     touching them, big deal. How would that end the world or save it?

“Dad,” He managed through a broken sob, his voice echoing over the empty expanse of the roof, “Help me. Tell me a story. Tell me about that prince. Tell me about your adventures, true or not. _Tell me about mom_.”

He sat curled up in a ball alone on the rooftop and cried himself to sleep.

“Baekyhun, anything?” Xiumin asked, receiving a quick shake of the head. Luhan had run hours ago, and no one could seem to find him. Xiumin had never been more drained of emotion than today. He wished he were back at his bakery. He wished he could make some cookies. He wanted to forget everything except the feeling of dough and the sweet taste of frosting on his lips, Luhan’s lips.

He shook his head, “We need to find him.”

“Yeah,” Baekyhun nodded solemnly.

Xiumin wanted to ask him so many questions about the other universe, but seeing the younger boy’s face made him stop. The normally exuberant smile was absent, and his eyes were downcast refusing to meet Xiumin’s gaze.

He left him alone, wondering the halls until he found a staircase that was nestled almost invisible in a corner. He smiled to himself, knowing Luhan’s romantic little heart would have loved the way it looked.

If they had come here before everything, he would have latched onto his arm and exclaimed, “Oh! Xiumin, let’s explore!”

But that was before.

Xiumin had no idea how he would react now. He climbed the stairs slowly, growing sadder with every step. He pushed the rusted door open to find the roof, and a curled up Luhan. Xiumin’s mouth formed a silent ‘o’ before he launched himself at the younger boy. He saw, in fear, the closed eyes, dried tears and limp body.

“ _Luhan_ ,” he asked gently reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Luhan’s eyes flew open and he threw himself away from Xiumin.

“No, no, no. _Stay away from me!_ ”

“Luhan?”

“No! Don’t get near me.” Luhan nearly yelled, hands covering his face. Xiumin’s heart felt like an anchor.

“You won’t hurt me, Luhan.”

“How do you know?”

“I trust you, and I trust myself.”

“You shouldn’t trust me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve killed you Xiumin.”

“No you haven’t.”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Quit being so stubborn!”

“You stop being so stubborn!”

Xiumin laughed shakily and ran his hands through his hair. Luhan’s breath caught in his throat.

“Don’t do that,” he hissed.

“What?”

“That. Don’t do,” Luhan’s hands flailed wildly, “that!”

“Exist?”

“No, just. Never mind.”

“What did I even do?”

“It’s not just one thing,” Luhan knew he should stop before all his words came tumbling out, but so many things had happened. Xiumin had been there for it all, “it’s everything. Your smile, your dumb round face. Your stupid eyes, mouth, and nose. The way you laugh, and cry. Xiumin you make me feel like everything is okay! You make me feel like I should be happy.”

“Why shouldn’t you feel happy?”

“Because I _killed_ you! You! _How could I kill you? It’s like killing a piece of me._ ”

Xiumin moved forward, towards the crouching Luhan. He took Luhan’s hand and placed it on his chest. Luhan could feel the tight muscles through his shirt. He felt the heartbeat.

“You didn’t kill me, I’m right here. What did you say in there again? Destiny does not control you. You control destiny. That Luhan made his choice, but you don’t have to make the same one. Destiny is yours, Luhan.”

Luhan’s mouth was open, and Xiumin couldn’t help but let his eyes wander over its small form. His lips were red and swollen from crying, mirroring his eyes. Xiumin leaned in slowly, questioning whether Luhan wanted this. The younger boy didn’t move. Xiumin moved again, closing the distance between them. He placed his lips gently, waiting for a response. Luhan finally moved his mouth, and they began a slow, passionate rhythm.

Xiumin tasted like flour and sugar. Luhan tasted like salt, and something sweet Xiumin couldn’t quite put his finger on. They kept their hands clasped together, afraid of scaring each other off. They pulled apart after a while, faces inches apart.

“Okay,” Luhan breathed, not taking his eyes off Xiumin’s mouth, “I think I’m good now.”

Xiumin had never smiled bigger. Luhan mimicked him, grabbing his cheeks and whispering with wide eyes, “ _Boazi._ ”

Then, they were laughing. The end of the world was replaced in their minds with the nickname and bliss. They stayed on the roof for a few more minutes before Xiumin pulled Luhan shakily to his feet.

“Come on,” He grabbed Luhan’s hand, “They’re looking for you.”

They found everyone just around the time they started having panic attacks. D.O was the worst, as everyone could feel tremors below them shaking the entire house. Once they set eyes on Luhan, their faces filled with relief. Baekyhun came over and smacked his arm, forgetting that in this universe they weren’t friends yet. Luhan was startled and watched Baekyhun with wide eyes as he muttered a half-hearted apology.

Suho pulled him into a tight embrace anyway, murmuring a heartfelt, “Sorry,” in his ear before letting go. After that, the rest of them welcomed him in their own ways.

“Alright, now that’s out of the way, let’s have dinner,” Kris clapped his hands, ushering them into the dining hall.

After dinner, Tao slunk out of the room and into his bedroom. He couldn’t decide if he was afraid of Luhan yet. His doll-like face and big eyes were so convincing, but they could change so quickly. He remembered how they had looked earlier, scary, Tao shuddered.

His laugh though.

His laugh was like medicine. He could recall how disarmed he felt at his smile, a feeling of peace in his chest. He could see how someone like Luhan could end the world or save it. Hell, he could do it just with a smile. Tao pulled the covers over his head and curled his small body around a pillow.

“I miss the other Luhan though,” He whispered to himself. He could remember clearly the old Luhan. Before everything that happened over there, they had been best friends. He smiled fondly at how they used to bicker in Chinese while Tao attempted to teach him wushu. He was rubbish at it. They had found Luhan and Xiumin first in that universe, becoming great friends.

“Hey Luhan,” he remembered greeting him, “how is your father?”

He would ask because he loved the way Luhan’s eyes lit up at the mention of his father.

“Great actually! He walked around a little yesterday with me. He told me this great story…”

The memory faded, and Tao felt tears forming. His real best friend was still in the other universe, all alone. Tao had abandoned him. Now there was this Luhan who looked the same but wasn’t. Smiled the same, but didn’t. He never got to ask him about his father here. He never got to see his eyes light up.

His best friend was gone, replaced by a sadder, broken one.


	4. Tournament

Chanyeol and Baekyhun became friends quickly, as they both never stopped talking. They were throwing bits of food at each other across the table when Kris had told everyone at dinner that it wasn’t yet time to go back.

“You need to practice more; none of you are good enough.”

Therefore, Chanyeol and Baekyhun became sparring partners. Their fights were always a spectacle, drawing even Luhan to watch. He and Xiumin stayed far away, however. Their laughter could be heard after every burst off flame or ball of light. Luhan wondered if they had ever been serious in their entire lives. So far, only those two had practiced together, annoying Kris to no end. One day, he literally flew down the stairs carrying a piece of paper. He called all of them into the library for a meeting.

“Okay,” he started, surveying everyone, “I understand you 6 don’t know our universe. You don’t know the danger.” Suho stood up, placing a hand on Kris’ shoulder.

“It’s much different from here, Kris is right.”

The atmosphere was dark as everyone considered the possibilities.

“Which is why I’ve created this,” Kris held up the paper to show all of their names and misshapen stick figures.

Luhan was the first to laugh, startling everyone.

“I’m so sorry, no. Kris what the hell are those?””

Tears were forming at the corners of his eyes. Everyone looked at Kris’ grim expression and lost it in a cacophony of laughter. Eventually, even Kris cracked a smile.

“Listen, I tried. I never said I was Picasso.”

Luhan was still hiccupping, and Xiumin had his head between Luhan’s back and the couch, trying to stifle his giggles. Even Suho was grinning when he stood up.

“Kris, uh, please explain this,” he gestured to the paper.

Kris huffed, “I’ve paired people up and set up a competition.”

Baekyhun, who had been sending small rays of light into Chanyeol’s eyes perked up at the mention of competition.

“Competition?” He asked, leaning forward excitedly.

 

Suho clapped once, “That’s a great idea! This will help everyone prepare, while not putting anyone in direct danger.”

“I’m not fighting right?” Lay raised a hand.

“Right,” Kris nodded, “during a real battle you won’t be on the front lines, you’ll be healing everyone. But we do need you to be practicing on these idiots.”

“Yeah, I’m sure you all will get yourselves hurt,” Lay teased.

“Also,” continued Kris, “before the matches, Tao you should teach Lay some basic defense.”

“On it.”

“Cool, I’ll announce the first pairings.”

 

Kai-Tao        Suho-D.O.              Xiumin-Chanyeol       Chen-Kris        Luhan-Sehun   (Baekyhun)

 

“Interesting pairs Kris,” Suho said clapping D.O. on the back.

“Oh come one, shouldn’t there be like a crutch or something?” Sehun asked. Luhan lifted an eyebrow and innocently looked at him.

“Do you want one?” Xiumin snickered at Luhan’s retort, and Sehun huffed loudly.

“Matches start tomorrow with Kai and Tao.”

They nodded and Kris released all of them. Tao turned and started walking towards the door when he felt a hand being placed gently on his arm. His eyes landed on its owner.

“Hey Tao, I was wondering if you could help me out with some self-defense too,” Luhan asked, smiling with his eyes and cocking his head. Tao opened his mouth to agree, but remembered with a start which universe he was in.

“No,” He said flatly, pulling his arm away and leaving the room. Luhan was frozen for a second, hand hanging in the air where Tao’s arm had just been. Everyone in the room had seen the rejection. Xiumin made a move to get up and comfort Luhan.

“No, it’s alright,” Luhan said, turning to him with a smile, “he’s probably just busy.” He waved at them and bounced out of the room. When he closed the door, his face fell and the bounce was dropped easily. He had already decided to go to the roof before he registered that he was being watched. He scanned the barren hallway, not sure where the feeling was coming from. He walked to the window at the end of the hall and scanned the large yard, before finally settling on the edge of the woods.

“There you are,” He breathed, noticing the slight movement in the trees. For some reason, he couldn’t read their mind, which unsettled him greatly. He could sense some malice. Should he go down and check it out? He glanced around for someone, only to be reminded of how alone he was in that moment. They were all elsewhere in the house in pairs or groups. He was the only one alone.

As usual.

“Just for a minute,” he decided, needing something to distract him. Besides, he reasoned to himself, he could defend himself easily. He slipped out a quiet side door and made his way stealthily to the edge.

“I know someone is there,” He called into the trees, noticing that the sun had begun setting.

“I know you know,” The voice that called back was like a knife across his skin.

“You.”

“Good job. Very intelligent.”

“How did you find me?”

“You’ve grown,” The man ignored his question, “my, my. You really look like your father.”

“ _Don’t you dare talk about my father._ ”

“Pity isn’t it? Death is so cruel.”

Luhan’s face had long since twisted into the mask he had found so comfortable recently. He raised an arm, feeling the pull and strain as the man lifted into the air. He grunted, legs flailing a little.

“Do you want me to kill you like you murdered my father?” Luhan’s voice was calm as he squeezed his hand, crushing the man slowly.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” He groaned, face reddening. Luhan grimaced as the weight began to hurt his arm. He flung the man across the lawn. The corners of his mouth lifted maniacally at the crack of bone. He felt as though there was an electric current building up inside of him. He felt the pressure increase in his chest, threatening to explode.

“Do you remember how it felt to kill him?” Luhan’s voice echoed over the empty expanse of the slowly darkening yard. It demanded attention from anything in the vicinity. It held authority, and radiated power. In contrast, his uncle’s voice was weak.

“Of course,” he laughed, coughing up blood. He was lying spread eagled completely still at least 30 feet from Luhan.

“I’m going to do so much more to you.”

“You’re into torture now, huh?”

“Only yours.”

“Are you sure about that?” More coughing, a sadistic grin.

Luhan ignored the man’s words, holding him in place as he rained dozens of invisible punches onto his body, feeling glee at every grunt of pain from his uncle.

He didn’t notice as Xiumin emerged from the house, running to the two forms shrouded by the darkness.

“Luhan!”

He was so startled that he unconsciously threw an arm out to protect himself, planning to launch the intruder as far away as possible. At the very last second, he recognized Xiumin. His power had already been built up; the only thing Luhan could do was redirect it. Xiumin crouched in fear as an entire part of the forest was ripped apart, debris littering a wide radius. Luhan had never felt such panic.

“What are you _doing_ here?” He shrieked,” I almost just-,”

“Luhan,” Xiumin’s voice was a whisper, disgust coloring it as he stared at the man on the ground, “who is that?” Luhan flinched at Xiumin’s thoughts.

No.

It isn’t like that.

“My uncle.”

“ _What?_ ” He stepped back, hands raising in defense.

“Xiumin, it was my uncle who killed my father.”

“Oh-,” Xiumin thought of Luhan’s promise, “so you’re-,”

“-going to kill him. Yes.”

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my entire life.”

_Nothing?_ Xiumin frowned.

“This is different.”

“Is it?” Xiumin held Luhan’s gaze. His eyes begged Luhan to rethink this. What would happen to him if he continued with this? Would he be able to handle it?

Unbeknownst to the two, the man disappeared from the dirt below them.

Suddenly, he reappeared in between them. Time slowed, unaided by Tao. Luhan had the best vantage point. He was prepared to take action.

He _wasn’t_ prepared for the large knife his uncle was pulling from the folds of his coat. He tested the possibilities.

There was only one.

The three of them were standing close, so it was easy for Luhan to step into the path of the knife, feeling it pierce his belly. He wondered if this was what it felt like to swallow fire. He heard Xiumin scream as though in the distance before his uncle’s voice was in his ear.

“See you soon, son of the prophecy.”

Then his uncle was gone.

“No, no, no,” Xiumin was pressing his hands to Luhan’s stomach as he collapsed to the ground.

“Ow,” He said weakly, his eyes squeezed shut.

“ _LAY_ ,” Xiumin screamed. Lights flicked on in the house. Luhan’s vision was swimming.

Dying wasn’t so bad, if the last thing he saw was Xiumin. Another pair hands were on him.

“Why do I have to keep doing this, Luhan?” Lay had appeared in sweats and no shirt.

“If I die, will the world end? No, you guys will have to go to another universe, right?” Luhan chuckled, feeling the warm trickle of blood fall from his mouth. Blood loss was relieving him from his normal inhibitions. Healing was painful this time. He was vaguely aware of himself moaning.

“This is the worst I’ve ever seen. How the hell did this happen?”

There were people gathering now, some were crying. Luhan felt their emotions, as though they were his own, fear, grief and guilt. Why? Why would they cry?

“Not again,” He heard Kai beg as he fell to his knees beside Luhan. More people began kneeling.

“Lay, you’re bleeding!” Sehun cried.

“I don’t care.”

“But-,”

“I. Don’t. Care.”

Lay’s nose had begun bleeding, dripping onto Luhan’s stomach mixing with his own.

_That’s not sanitary_ , Luhan thought. All of a sudden, Lay pulled his hands away.

“I’ve done everything I can,” he said, quickly looking around for Suho, “you need to keep him alive while I’m out.”

“What?” Kris exclaimed. Then, Lay passed out, nearly falling onto Luhan before D.O. caught him.

“Shit,” Suho said before Luhan passed out as well.

Tao moved faster than anyone, placing a hand on Luhan’s wound.

“I can’t do much,” he told the sleeping boy, “but I can do this.”

He slowed the flow of blood nearest the wound, which unfortunately was still substantial.

“Hopefully, this will let it clot quicker. Kris, will you grab Lay and fly him to the library? Kai?” There were no other words. Both pairs were gone inside in an instant. Suho grabbed Xiumin’s arm before he could sprint into the house.

“Was his uncle here?”

“How did-,”

“Nothing, just go.”

Xiumin was off in a second. Suho studied his hands. They had a thin layer of frost.

“He freezes things when he’s nervous.” He noticed absentmindedly.

“Will Luhan be okay?” Sehun whispered, face as white as the moon. Chanyeol was holding him upright.

“Sorry, I’m not good with blood,” the youngest apologized.

“It’s alright,” Suho patted him on the back.

They all hurried into the library, and to everyone’s surprise, it was Baekyhun who was barking orders.

“Suho, thank the gods, get your ass over here. Put some water in this bucket. Xiumin cool Luhan’s forehead. Remember people, fever is bad!”

The other boys were fanning Lay, trying to wake him up.

“The wound has clotted,” Tao announced, sighs of relief filled the tense room.

They stayed that way for hours, some awake and some passed out from exhaustion. Then, at around three in the morning, Luhan cracked an eyelid.

“Ah,” he moaned emotionlessly, “I’m really done with being stabbed.”

The boys were ecstatic at hearing his voice, but they watched Luhan with worry. They couldn’t help but notice his pale skin, red eyes and clammy hands. He was in pain, and they could do nothing but hope for Lay to wake.

“Thanks for the help everyone,” He said pitifully.

“Just shut up,” Kris muttered from the floor. Luhan snorted softly, and then grimaced.

“Don’t make me laugh right now,” He groaned,” still in pain.”

“Why did you go by yourself anyway? We would have gone with you.” Sehun was curled up with his head on Kai’s lap, face still pale.

“You know, I feel like passing out again.”

“Quit avoiding the question.”

“I’m a dying man; I don’t want my last words to be ‘because I felt like it’.”

Xiumin sighed from directly underneath Luhan’s couch, “At least he’s coherent enough to be sarcastic.”

“Always.”

The night passed with all of them curled up in the library, hanging long limbs over the backs of couches and chairs. Some were snoring. Xiumin was the first awake, and he glanced at Luhan.

He couldn’t see him breathing.

“Luhan?” He asked, fragile and terrified.

Nothing.

“You are not allowed to do this,” Xiumin reached out and touched Luhan’s arm.

Instantly, pain blossomed from Xiumin’s stomach. Surprisingly, even though it was excruciating, that wasn’t the worst thing he was feeling. Guilt mixed with numbness, paranoia, fear and bloodlust. He felt these all at once, not in layers. They were all rolling around like in a pot under his skin-

“-stop,” Luhan said, awake. He had pushed Xiumin’s hand off his arm.

“What _was_ that?”

“Sometimes,” He began hesitatingly, “I project when I can’t control my power.”

“Project?”

“Pain is in the mind isn’t it? The nervous system all ends up here,” he tapped his head, “I can take it, or give it if I’m not careful.”

“So I was feeling your pain.”

“Yes.”

Xiumin swallowed, when had his throat become so dry? He studied the other boy’s eyes, finding a guarded wall. How could Luhan function right now if he was feeling all of that?

“I’m used to pain.” He said, weakly shifting his position on the couch to better face Xiumin.

“Why?”

“My dad’s health used to be perfect you know.  Then, my mom died, and he sort of collapsed. I learned what I could do when I was six.”

“You were six?”

“Yeah.”

Luhan had taken care of his father for 17 years by himself, never blaming him. He understood how one’s body would fail if they lost their true love, their heart.

“My father and I are alike in that regard,” he started slowly, “If you died, Xiumin, I don’t think I could last.”

The thought was unheard of to Xiumin. He would never leave Luhan.

“You will never have to worry about me leaving you.”

They hugged awkwardly, Luhan was careful to keep his power in control. Lay stirred on the other couch.

“Oh thank the gods,” Luhan said, collapsing onto a pillow.

“Is he alive?” Lay mumbled warily, waking the rest of them up.

“Barely,” Kris said, wiping drool from his mouth. Lay got up and stretched.

“Any day now,” Luhan complained, using his power to hit him with a pillow weakly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lay waved his hand dismissively.

After Luhan was healed, he sat up with a mumbled thanks.

“I want a nap,” Lay announced.

Twelve pillows flew through the air and hit their target simultaneously.


	5. Empathy

 

 

Tao felt guilty.

At least, he was _trying_ to feel guilty, but Luhan kept distracting him. They sat across from each other in the warm grass just outside of the forest on the edge of the lawn. Tao was _trying_ to meditate, but thoughts of guilt kept breaking his concentration. If Luhan knew basic defense, he could have deflected that knife. If Luhan-

It was around that time that Luhan started using his power to toss pebbles and sticks at him. He had ignored him, but it had gone on for so long he felt he might explode.

“LUHAN CUT IT OUT.”

“I’m meditating Tao, shush.”

Tao slowed time, got up and walked away. He was _so_ annoyed. He felt someone push him from behind, breaking his concentration. Luhan was up in an instant as he froze Tao in place.

“That was cheating,” Luhan pouted.

“You’re cheating now!”

“No, you cheated first. Therefore, rules have been foregone.”

“Bullshit.”

“Language, Tao.”

Tao was fuming until he realized that he was speaking Chinese.

He was bickering with Luhan in Chinese. He felt tears coming to his eyes.

“Now, now, none of that,” Luhan smiled gently and released Tao.

“Do you feel guilty anymore?”

He didn’t.

“You devious bastard, you planned that from the beginning.”

“Of course. I couldn’t very well focus with you moping, could I?”

They were grinning at each other when Tao offered to show him some moves.

“Absolutely!” Luhan’s face was starting to brighten again. He had missed that look. They could hear Kris bellow for them from inside the house.

“Matches begin today!” Kris screamed, and then started coughing.

They laughed and Luhan looked at Tao, “Are you ready for your match with Kai?” They started walking back to the house.

“I’ve been thinking of ways to beat his teleportation.”

“And?”

“I’ve got none. I’m sure that when I slow time around him, it won’t matter.”

“Why?”

“Because time doesn’t exist when he is teleporting. That place he goes is nothing, has nothing.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m confused-,” Luhan saw what Tao was thinking, “-never mind.”

They laughed together as they walked to the group that was standing in front of the back entrance.

“Kai. Tao. You guys are first.”

They nodded and high-fived, wry grins on their faces. They walked out into the yard a little ways from the others.

“Who will win?” Xiumin asked Luhan, knowing he would already know the outcome. Luhan put a finger to his lips.

“That’s cheating.”

“Using resources.”

“Begin!” Kris yelled, and Kai vanished, and reappeared. He kept blinking in and out of vision. Luhan could barely keep track of where he was. Tao flicked his hand almost imperceptibly, but stayed in the same place. Luhan noticed a barrier had been erected around the two. Kai still flashed around, but every time his body appeared, he moved incredibly slowly. Tao was looking for a pattern of appearance. He knew that once he found it, he would win.

“What’s going on?” D.O. was clueless as usual.

Tao broke his hold suddenly, kicking directly to his right colliding with Kai’s chest as he appeared. Kai flew backwards at the impact and landed with a groan.

“White flag,” he yelled, “I surrender.”

Lay rushed over and healed him immediately, while Luhan and Tao high-fived.

“Nice!”

“Thanks.”

“Tao wins; he will go up against the winner of Suho and D.O’s match.”

Suho and D.O. took up their positions. The match lasted a while between them, but ended when Suho created a mudslide with his water, carrying D.O. into a tree.

“I’m okay!” He called.

Lay healed him anyway.

“Tao versus Suho tomorrow!” Kris announced. They glared comically at each other before breaking out into smiles. Next is Xiumin and Chanyeol, and Luhan couldn’t help but feel nervous. He pulled Xiumin into a hug before he left, ignoring the catcalls.

“Please be careful,” Luhan whispered.

“Always.”

At the start, Xiumin was running aimlessly, trying to avoid Chanyeol’s fireballs. Then, he stopped and put his hands in front of his face. The temperature dropped 20 degrees in an instant and Chanyeol let out a cry of surprise. His hands were freezing over, a layer of ice crawling over and solidifying over his hands.

“Damn it, Xiumin. You’re gonna give me frost bite!” Chanyeol complained, as his hands grew too heavy. Xiumin laughed and melted the ice. Lay walked over calmly, poking fun at Chanyeol’s loss. Luhan smirked.

“Xiumin wins. Next is Chen and I.”

“Should you have put us together Kris? Flying around in all my lightning is not smart,” Chen had become a sarcastic little imp over the past few days. Luhan especially enjoyed his company, if not vice versa.

They continued all day with matches, Kris winning against Chen after the longest match yet, and finally it was Luhan and Sehun’s turn.

Luhan could win in a millisecond if he wanted. This was an absolute fact, but he was seriously considering losing. If he won, would it make them afraid of him? If he lost, would they lose confidence? He would try to win slowly, deciding he would rather them be afraid than lose confidence in him.

They faced off in the most serious of atmospheres yet. Sehun had known Luhan the least out of all of them, and didn’t trust him in the slightest.

“Begin!”

The wind picked up immediately, pushing against Luhan’s small body. Sehun was making wide motions with his hands, controlling the flow. Luhan watched with something akin to pride on his face. He loved to see everyone’s control over their powers. It was fascinating. He sensed the intent before the action and took a cue from Tao to set up a barrier. The air bounced uselessly against the force field. Sehun’s bottom lip protruded, and Luhan fully expected a temper tantrum.

“ _Do something!_ ”

There it was.

 _Are you sure? You look like you’re enjoying yourself!_ Luhan projected into Sehun’s mind, eliciting a stamp on the ground from the younger boy. It was fun to play with him, but Luhan was aware of the drain the barrier had on his power. He felt it was a little unfair, but did it anyway. He transferred the barrier to Sehun, causing his mini-tornado to be caught in the bubble.

The effect was like putting him in an invisible blender. Sehun flailed, miming a flag, and Luhan stopped. He gently sat Sehun on the ground, wincing at the look of nausea on his face.

“Luhan wins!”

Lay rushed over, but withdrew his hands, “Huh, no injury.”

That had been Luhan’s goal after all. Xiumin hugged him from behind and Luhan breathed in the sweet smell of sugar, he must had been baking earlier.

“You’re amazing.”

He didn’t answer. He wasn’t amazing, he was a time bomb.

The last matches were tomorrow. It was Suho vs. Tao, Kris vs. Xiumin, and Luhan vs. Baekyhun.

Luhan was nervous about fighting Baekyhun, technically, he knew he could win no matter what but he really didn’t want to hurt him. For the first time in his life, he was afraid of his power. His stomach felt uneasy, as he slipped unseen from the group. He walked around a while, searching for a place to be alone.

He missed his father.

Xiumin had come into his life a year ago, and he would make sure he never went a moment without the other boy again. He meant what he said; he truly believed he wouldn’t be able to continue without his heart. No matter how cheesy it sounded.

He missed his father’s stories. Princes, pirates, mermaids, mysteries, and their lives were his childhood.

“Shit,” He said, wiping hastily at his eyes. When he was alone, he couldn’t control himself. When he was with the boys, he had distraction.

“Who am I kidding? They don’t even like me. They’re terrified.”

Maybe he should lose tomorrow. Maybe he should let Baekyhun enjoy victory over the prophecy boy.

“Dumb prophecy. I don’t want to destroy anything. I don’t even care about the universe, really.”

Xiumin was his universe now.

Kris and Suho left the boys to enjoy dinner in the dining hall. Suho had kissed Chen gently on the cheek before waving.

“You’re leaving?”

“Yeah, I’ll meet you in the room later. I need to talk to Kris about some things.”

Chen understood. Chen always understood. Suho had always been an open book to him, and likewise. Nevertheless, they had not always been this way.

When Kris and Suho had gotten to the library, both of their faces were grim.

“This isn’t exactly going as planned,” Kris said, shutting the door and following Suho to the chairs in the back of the room, as far from the door as possible.

Suho sighed, “I know.”

“What are we going to do about his uncle? How did he even get here?”

“There must be another one in his universe, but from what Xiumin said, it seems he has teleportation as well.”

“Luhan’s father had his power as well.”

“Exactly.”

“Does this mean that the generations here are the same?” Kris threw his hands in the air.

“That must be true,” decided Suho, “there are so many things to consider.”

“We need to go back soon. They need us over there.”

“I know, do you think Tao will be up for it? There are 12 of us now.”

“He seemed pretty up for it this morning, which was incredibly impressive.”

“Let’s go over what we know then,” Suho suggested.

“Alright sure, alternate universe, 12 boys with powers,” Kris used his fingers to count, “one boy who could kill everyone. Oh yeah, he’s mentally unstable. Not to mention the crazy uncle with teleportation and the thirst for blood and destruction. Does that sum it up?”

Suho put his face in his hands, “Yes.”

“We’re dead.”

“Yes.”

The matches began with Suho and Tao and ended just as quickly. Suho knew Tao’s weakness was his power itself. Time. It took Tao an average of five seconds to muster up enough strength to stop time.

Suho never let him get there.

He shot out his water like a whip, catching him in the chest and sending him gasping to his knees.

“I’m done,” He called, raising an arm weakly. He was gasping for air as Lay covered his chest with his green glow. Everyone clapped loudly. Suho knelt next to Tao as he was being healed, looking at him with a motherly smile.

“Work on building up your speed, Tao,” He suggested, and Tao gave him a thumbs up.

“Suho wins. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t excited to fight you, Suho,” Kris was actually smiling, “next is Xiumin and I.”

“Cocky,” muttered Xiumin. He knew he probably wouldn’t win, but that didn’t mean he would make it easy.

He didn’t.

Their match lasted a while much to Luhan’s dismay. Xiumin couldn’t focus his powers on Kris because he was flying too quickly, and in the end, Kris won with a well-timed kick to the head. Xiumin sunk to the ground, waving his hands in surrender. Luhan raced over, making it there even before Lay.

“Luhan don’t-,” Xiumin started, gritting his teeth at the pain but Luhan ignored him. He grabbed his hand, and suddenly all of Xiumin’s pain was gone. Luhan winced almost unperceptively.

“Dammit Luhan!”

“I’m fine.” Luhan raised his arms in defensive position, schooling his expression.

“Lay hurry up and heal me before I hurt him!”

“On it.”

The pain was nothing really; Luhan had felt much worse in the past 24 hours even. It was the only thing he felt he could do.

“Luhan and Baekyhun.”

They took their positions, Baekyhun wiggled his fingers playfully at Luhan, and he smiled nervously.

“Begin!”

Luhan was blind. It was as if the lights, even the sun had been shut off. It didn’t bother him though. He still could sense mental activity. He sent a small burst of power experimentally in Baekyhun’s direction. A small, “Oof!” told Luhan where to direct his power.

All of a sudden, his arm started burning.

He felt it all over himself, as if someone was putting out dozens of cigarettes on his body. Little holes appeared on his clothes and skin. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

“Baekyhun!” Xiumin cried. The burns kept coming, but Luhan walked forward calmly. He could do nothing to block the light, so he focused on stopping his opponent’s hands.

The burns stopped, but he heard no cry of surrender. He continued forward, miming picking Baekyhun up and gently laying him on the ground.

“Luhan let me go! I surrender, dammit!”

Luhan let him go and waited for Lay to come to him. He registered Xiumin yelling a second before he was punched harshly in the solar plexus. A kick, jab and roundhouse to the face left Luhan gasping on the ground. Suho was yelling something, but Luhan still couldn’t see, and he wasn’t coherent enough to hear. Lay began healing him then, fixing his eyesight last.

He saw Suho and Kris wrestling Baekyhun to the ground forcefully.

“Baekyhun! What the hell?” Kris demanded, but the younger boy had become still.

“Kris,” Luhan put a hand on his shoulder, “he’s being controlled by someone.”

“What do you mean?”

“I can feel someone controlling his mind.”

“Who?”

“I don’t know.”

“Can you do something?”

“I mean, I can try.”

They watched Luhan close his eyes and go completely still. No one said anything. Luhan started sweating; tears were forming and streaming down his face. Xiumin didn’t touch him, for fear Luhan was projecting again. He fell to his hands and knees, eyes still closed. Baekyhun gasped like a fish, looking around at the group above him, “Why are you sitting on me?” He asked Kris.

Luhan collapsed, falling on his side. His eyes were open, blank and staring.

“Luhan?”

“I fixed it.”

“Yes you did, are you alright?” Suho knelt next to him.

“It was me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I was controlling him.”

The shock rippled through everyone.

“What do you mean?”

“The me you left. He’s here. He’s angry.” Luhan was still staring in one place, unmoving as he spoke. Xiumin stopped caring about projecting, and he touched Luhan anyway.

He felt nothing, but the nothing was something. Luhan felt numb, completely, entirely without feeling.

“Are you alright?” Suho asked.

“Physically he is alright,” answered Xiumin, pulling his hand away, “but emotionally, he has nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Lay, fix him,” Kai said.

“I can’t fix emotions kiddo.”

“My body needs sleep,” Luhan said robotically.

“I’ve got him,” Kai said, gripping his shirt and teleporting him to his bedroom.

“What the hell is going on?” Baekyhun said, extremely flustered.


	6. Obsolete

 

 

Tao was a mess. It was as simple as that. Luhan was a robot now, and the other Luhan had apparently found a way into this universe. Tao knew that Luhan hated him. That alone killed him. He remembered the absolute desperation on his face as he left him. His powers were throwing everything wildly as he reached out to Tao.

“ _YOU’RE ALL I HAVE LEFT._ ” He screamed in Chinese.

“I’m sorry,” Tao had whispered, completely sure Luhan could read his mind.

“TAO WE NEED TO GO.” Suho was bellowing from the rip in the universe Tao had just created moments before.

“I know.”

Then, he had stepped through and shut the door, and the six were thrown into an alien universe.

That was a year ago, when they began their plan. Chen and Suho had created the storm that brought Luhan and Xiumin together, and Kai had loosened the buckle and spooked the horse towards Luhan.

It had all been planned, just as it happened in the other universe. Now, uncles and alternate universe versions of Luhan were messing it up. He thought of everyone in his home and wondered if their lives were worth more than the ones they were destroying.

“It’s worth it right?” He asked Kris when they were back in their room.

“Many lives over one.”

“Right, many lives.”

“Tao?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is.”

“No, it is my fault. I can control time, but I can’t save one person?”

“Xiumin wouldn’t blame you.”

“I know, he’s too good of a person. I wasn’t really talking about him.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Luhan is not the same.”

“I know and it’s because of me.”

Everyone was starting to get really annoyed with Luhan.

After waking up, he had walked down to the kitchen, grabbed a blender, and made what he called a “protein-sustaining beverage”. D.O. had come downstairs to find his kitchen a mess and a very calm Luhan sipping a disgusting looking liquid.

“It is easier to digest,” he had said, “so it is more efficient.”

It had only gone downhill from there.

It was as if he had all emotions ripped out of him. Xiumin was the most upset when Luhan refused his kiss one morning, saying, “Affection is pointless. Illogical.”

“We need to fix him!” Xiumin cried, bursting into Suho and Kris’ office.

“I like him this way,” Kris shrugged, “he’s more stable.”

“He’s making every meal a smoothie, sleeping only 5 hours a night and has been saying nothing other than ‘its efficient’ for a week. How is that stable?”

Suho sighed, “You’re right, but I have no idea how to fix him. The other Luhan must have done something while they were fighting for control.”

“I should fight him.”

Kris was handed blank stares from Xiumin and Suho.

“I’m serious.”

“What do you mean, you should fight him?” Xiumin asked.

“Technically the competition isn’t over. If I mention this, he should see the logic.”

“I don’t see the logic,” Xiumin sighed.

“Maybe, when we’re fighting it will do something to fix him.”

“That’s an incredible speculation.”

“What do you suggest then, genius?”

“I don’t know!”

“Guys, let’s not fight please,” Suho placed a hand on either of the boys shoulders, “I think we at least should try.”

Kris and Luhan were standing far from the house. Luhan’s face was expressionless as he waited for the cue from Suho to begin.

“Begin!”

“You can’t get in my head, Luhan.”

“I understand.”

“What are you going to do about it?”

Luhan answered by calmly raising his right hand. Neither of them moved. Then, a rush of an invisible force knocked Kris off his feet, but he corrected by using the momentum to fly.

“What’s your range?” He called from above, but received no reply. Luhan lifted another hand and started walking slowly towards Kris. Kris told himself that Luhan wasn’t scaring him at all, but those eyes, he thought to himself. They were so empty.

Suddenly, Luhan thrust his hands towards the ground, launching himself into the air. He mimed a grabbing motion as he flew in the air; Kris felt a tug on his ankle.

“Shit,” He cursed before being pulled harshly to the ground. Luhan held him down.

“What is the function of this match other than to show your ineptitude as a leader?”

Wait.

“Was that sarcasm? Were you making fun of me?”

“That is a waste of time.”

Damn, he had hoped.

“You’ve won, let me go.”

“The match is not over until you’ve surrendered.”

Kris gritted his teeth, “I surrender then.”

He noticed Luhan’s lips twitch.

“I will go to sleep now. Tell the one with the face like a bun that I require ‘cuddles’. It is too cold in our room. Please rectify that situation.”

Cuddles? Kris sat up, mouth gaping as he watched Luhan’s back disappear into the house. The members of the household were running over.

“I was wrong, I don’t like him this way. Also, I want to point out he didn’t he didn’t hurt me.”

“He didn’t hurt Sehun or Baekyhun either,” Suho scratched his head.

“Also,” Kris pointed at Xiumin, “round-faced one.”

“Huh?”

“He has requested cuddles.”

Xiumin’s face blossomed like a red flower, “He-he said that?”

“He said the room was too cold.”

“I’m _out_ ,” Xiumin yelled, excitement evident on his features.

“Cute,” mused Chanyeol, smacking Lay playfully.

“I think I ship it,” agreed Baekyhun, and everyone was laughing, problems forgotten for a moment.

“Let’s go,” D.O. suggested, “Dinner is getting cold.”

“Let’s leave those two alone,” Suho laughed.

Xiumin found Luhan just as he was beginning to undress. He squeaked and turned around quickly.

“Change for bed,” commanded Luhan, “my body is cold.”

Xiumin turned around slowly. Luhan was watching him, shirtless from the middle of the room. His body was pale, but toned nicely. Xiumin noticed the scars he had never seen before.

“What are those from?”

“Fights.”

“Why?”

“I was illogical in my assumption that other human beings thought it was inefficient to waste energy on inflicting pain on others.”

“Who?”

“My uncle.”

Suddenly everything clicked into place. Luhan, his father and mother were all trying to get away from him. They had spent their lives hiding from him.

“I’m sorry.”

“Apology noted.”

Luhan put a clean shirt over his head, and Xiumin wondered if he would have ever told him those things if he wasn’t devoid of all emotion.

“I’m not devoid of emotion.”

“What?”

“No matter how ridiculous I know it is, I have an innate sense of protection over you.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I don’t feel anything else is worth my energy.”

Silence.

“Do not cry its-,”

“-a waste, I know,” Xiumin quickly wiped the tears as he stared at the ground.

Xiumin felt hope that he would get his Luhan back. In the meantime, he would do his best to keep him happy, or at least as happy as he could be.

“Come,” Luhan bat-winged the covers and Xiumin climbed under them, immediately being pulled in by the other boy, “My body needs this just as much as I need sustenance.”

“I’m-,”

“You are _my heart_.”

Xiumin strongly suspected he had fallen asleep and this was a dream.

“Do you mean that?”

“I do not lie.”

They fell asleep. Luhan’s arms encircled Xiumin’s body. He had never been happier.

It happened gradually. Luhan would say something snarky and it would take them all a second before realizing what the comment meant. Xiumin stayed glued to his side, trying to pry the emotions from him.

“How are you feeling today?”

“I am healthy.”

“Okay, but how do you _feel_?”

It went that way for a month.

“How are you feeling today?”

“I swear to god, Xiumin if you ask me that one more time I might explode.”

They both sat in shock for a few seconds.

“EMOTION.” Xiumin stood up on the couch they were sitting. He flipped off the couch and ran throughout the house, “LUHAN SAID SOMETHING WITH EMOTION,” Xiumin was screaming around when he ran into Suho, “Suho! Luhan- emotion- today!” Suho was grinning ear-to-ear at his friend’s excitement.

“That’s wonderful!”

“Xiumin!” Luhan called from the other room, “Would you stop running around? It’s annoying.”

“ _Annoying_. Suho did you hear that? I’m annoying!”

“That’s wonderful!” He repeated.

“Luhan, how are you feeling?” Chanyeol poked his head around a corner and stared with big eyes. Luhan groaned loudly and sent a book flying, “Stop asking me that!”

“He’s back!” Chanyeol sang, ducking to avoid getting a concussion from the Odyssey.

He _was_ back, and the house felt sunnier. Luhan’s laughter could be heard echoing down the halls, coaxing smiles out of everyone who heard it.

One night during dinner, Baekyhun started whining.

“I’m bored! Let’s do something tomorrow. Let’s all go out and do something together!”

“We do things.”

“Kris,” Sehun laughed, “beating each other up is only fun for you.”

Lay raised his hand, “I agree, I think it’s getting really dull around here, not to mention the whole end of the universe thing that is fraying everyone’s nerves.”

“I can take us anywhere,” Kai said from beside Sehun.

“Well, Suho. What do you think?” Kris asked.

“Yes, momma. Please answer papa and tell us what you think,” Baekyhun begged sarcastically, leaning forward and putting his elbows on the table and head in his hands.

Chen scowled, “Stop that.”

Suho ignored them, “Let’s do it. Where does everyone want to go?”

Somewhere warm was a unanimous decision.

“Beach! Beach! Beach!” Sehun and Kai chanted, banging their fists on the table in excitement.

“Alright, alright. Kai will you go scout out a secluded beach for us tomorrow?”

“Right now?”

“Tomorrow-,” Kris corrected, but Kai had already taken Sehun and disappeared.

“I just don’t know why you guys never listen to me!”

“What?” Luhan said. Kris threw his hands in the air, exasperated. They all giggled at his frustration.

“Go to bed children,” Suho joked, much to Xiumin’s and Luhan’s chagrin.

“We’re older than you!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Suho said, shoving them out of the room, “sleep time now.”

The two huffed to their bedroom behind the rest of the boys.

“It’s nice to have him back,” Suho said with a smile.

“Yeah, I hope it doesn’t happen again.”

“It won’t matter if it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you are enjoying the story. Just so everyone knows, I have everything finished. Let me repeat. This. Story. Is. Finished. It is a serious pet peeve of mine when people post and never finish it. This labor of love I sweated over for more than a year is finished. At least, the first part is done. If you like it, subscribe so you can find the new chapters easily! I'll post around five chapters a day. 
> 
> Love,   
> Somewheretoliveagain


	7. Paradise Lost

 

 

The beach Kai found was tucked away in an abandoned island off the coast of Africa. The waters were clean and the sun beat down on them from above.

It was paradise.

The second they were finally all on the island, they shot off like bullets. Chanyeol and Lay jumped in first, splashing water on each other like children. Baekyhun started making sand angels, while Tao sat under an umbrella with a book. Kris sat next to him on a towel and they shared a small smile before he fell asleep.

D.O. began shifting the sand with his powers to look for shells as Suho and Chen joined him. Sehun and Kai kept playing a game where they would teleport above the water and fall into it repeatedly. Luhan and Xiumin moved away from them all and began making sand castles.

It was the most peaceful time they had ever felt.

It did not last long.

“Luhan!” Xiumin’s voice silenced the entire island, sending everyone’s gazes in their direction. Luhan had slumped over in the sand. Lay waded to the shore, sprinting over in an instant.

“I think he’s having a vision,” He diagnosed.

“Oh no, not again,” Chanyeol said. Luhan opened his eyes in a panic.

“They’re burning it!”

“Who?”

“What?”

“Burning?”

Chen, Suho and Kris spoke at the same time.

“There are people burning the house down right now!”

“We need to go back!” Tao squealed, “My books!”

“No,” Suho stood up, “if we go back they will ambush us. We are safe here. They may even think we are inside.”

Kris shook his head, “That’s a long shot.”

“I know, but there is nothing of real importance there.”

 _That’s true_ , Luhan said suddenly.

“Thank you Luhan,” Suho said.

“Wait what?”

“Thank you for what you said.”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“But we all heard you.”

Everyone nodded. Luhan looked around quickly.

 _Did they read my mind?_ They heard Luhan’s voice, except he wasn’t moving his mouth.

“Are you talking in our heads?” Baekyhun asked, knocking on his own head a couple times.

_That’s ridiculous. Wait. I’m doing it now, aren’t I? How do I stop?!_

Luhan clutched the sides of head and closed his eyes. He began breathing deeply to calm himself and take back control of the powers that had recently gotten out of control.

_Let me figure something out real quick._

Pictures of each member flashed in everyone’s mind. Memories, words and experiences became shared in an instant. Luhan sat up.

Luhan: _I think I’ve got it._

Kai: _Got what for goodness sake._

Sehun: _Kai?_

Lay: _Sehun?_

Chanyeol: _What the hell is going on?_

Their voices kept reverberating off Luhan’s brain.

Luhan: _Okay, okay everyone please calm down. You’re giving me a migraine._

Suho: _Explain._

Luhan: _I can connect our minds now. It’s like a conference call but without sound._

Sehun: _So, like if we were talking out loud right now._

Luhan: _Sure, but what if we can’t talk out loud sometimes?_

Kris: _This is actually fantastic. Suho, think of the possibilities!_

Suho: _I know! If we ever need to split up or are captured or-_

Chanyeol: _Okay, yeah we get it._

Lay: _Can we maybe focus on the fact that our home is burning as we speak- or I guess not speak. Think? This is weird Luhan._

Luhan: _I’ll stop it then._

Chen: _Good._

“Is that done now?” Chanyeol asked experimentally.

“Yes,” Luhan snapped, “It’s not exactly something I could control until a few moments ago, _sorry_.”

“Burning,” Lay said simply.

“Right,” Suho agreed, “Luhan, can you tell when they are done?”

“I can try.”

“Okay, keep an eye out. Once everything is clear, Kai will teleport Kris and I there and we will be back with some emergency things.”

“Emergency?”

“Yeah,” Kris reassured, “we planned for something like this.”

Suho, Kris and Kai walked around the edge of the house, eyeing the damage.

“Damn.” Kai observed.

“You said it.”

“Kris can you…”

“Yeah.”

He lifted off the ground and swooped over the hot, twisted remains of his home. He did feel a little sad, thinking of all the memories.

However, they were safe, and that was all that mattered.

He spotted what he was looking for, a metal safe underneath the ashy remains of the library. He hovered, shifting through the debris until he picked up the box. He was sure it was still scorching, but he felt no heat.

“Kris we need to leave immediately!” Suho and Kai had their backs turned to him, facing the police sirens and firetrucks that were arriving quickly.

“Coming!”

Kai teleported them back to the island.

The boys had gathered in the shade of some trees in a circle. Some had fallen asleep on each other’s laps. Those who were awake jumped slightly at the sudden appearance of their leaders and Kai. Their faces told the story.

“You saw.” It was Luhan who had pulled himself from Xiumin’s lap and made his way to them.

“We saw.”

Somehow, their alternate selves had followed them across time and space. Luhan began referring to his other self as L2, to which Suho happily chimed, “L2D2?”

“No,” Luhan was resolute, “Anyway, nerds aside. They followed you guys here and are doing their best to foil your plans.”

“Our plans,” corrected Baekyhun.

“Right, our plans.”

“Who are they exactly,” D.O. asked, absentmindedly massaging Baekyhun’s hand.

“L2 –Shut up Suho- and my uncle, although my uncle is from here. They seem to have teamed up and decided to stop us.”

“Why though,” Chen piped up from beside Suho, “Why do they want to end everything? That’s suicide.”

“I’m sure there is some dramatic backstory for their actions.”

“This is ridiculous,” Chen decided.

“I’m not arguing,” Luhan held his hands up, “I’m just telling you what’s going on. L2 has convinced everyone that he can somehow let them escape into his universe when they are done with yours.”

“So,” began Xiumin, “right now, we are dealing with our, theirs and your universes? Three?”

“This has never been more confusing.”

“I agree,” Lay and Chanyeol said simultaneously, high-fiving without looking.

Kai and Sehun were holding hands behind the view of most of the boys, but Luhan saw. As he usually did. At that moment, he became hyperaware of how horribly everything could go. He saw in a split second every possible future. Death, destruction, and the complete de-materialization of an entire universe flashed in his mind at once.

He glanced around the circle. He looked at the faces of his friends turned family, and realized with terrible finality that no one was safe. He couldn’t lose anyone. He knew they couldn’t lose each other either. He unconsciously pulled Xiumin closer to him, afraid of the looming battle.

“Are you okay, you’re shaking,” Xiumin whispered.

“Yeah, just a little cold.”

They both knew the temperature was enough to fry an egg, but they ignored that fact. Instead, they turned their focus to the other members of their family.

They moved across the world that night, to America.

Kris was the only one of them who spoke English, so he took the lead while Suho got them all settled into their new, smaller place.

“So, you guys planned for this huh?” Sehun ran into the penthouse apartment and flopped on the couch.

“Yeah, Kris and I didn’t want to take any chances.” Suho showed them to their rooms, “Kai and Sehun, Luhan and Xiumin, Lay and Chanyeol, Chen and I. Kris and Tao, and D.O. and Baekyhun.”

Everyone was pleased with the arrangements, if not a little embarrassed. Those of whom had tried to keep their relationships to themselves gently mocked their roommates. Luhan laughed to himself, _you can’t lie to me_. He smiled at the way Kai and Sehun glanced at each other, and enjoyed the large grin Chen had only for Suho.

The rest, however, were at different stages. Some would never get there. Lay and Chanyeol were obviously content with being brothers. Xiumin hugged him from behind then, inciting a surprised giggle from Luhan.

“We’re roomies!” He said, breath tickling Luhan’s neck making his hair stand on end.

“You’re doing it again,” warned Luhan as he leaned forward, letting Xiumin’s weight fall on him, the older boy’s legs outstretched.

“What?”

“Making me want to kiss you,” Luhan purred, completely oblivious to the crowd of boys around him.

“Oh god!” Baekyhun cried, and Chanyeol and he fell over each other, mocking throwing up, “I’m going to be sick.”

“Forget the end of the universe, this is so much worse,” Chanyeol mimed retching.

“Oh god, did you hear that line?” Baekyhun threw his hands around Chanyeol’s shoulders, looking him deeply in the eyes.

“ _You make me want to kiss you_ ,” Chanyeol repeated.

“ _Oh the humanity!_ ”

Luhan’s ears turned red, as everyone laughed at their two-man comedy routine.

“Look at his ears- ah hey wait!”

Luhan had picked Baekyhun up with his mind and thrown him on the couch. Baekyhun popped his head over the couch’s edge, “Penalty!”

“Red card!” Chanyeol yelped as he was picked up as well. They were thrown into a heap of long limbs and laughter.

“Ignore them,” Xiumin laughed, “I thought it was cute, and you know what?” He paused, looking at Luhan, “I want to kiss you too.”

It was quick, but it was enough to incite groans from all over the room.


	8. Fear and Insomnia

 

 

Suho had never experienced insomnia before learning about the prophecy. Now, it was like a constant cloud over his every action. It blurs the edges of his vision, gripping him tightly in it evil claws. He tries to sleep, but every time he attempts, he sees that day all over again.

His childhood home had been built directly into the side of a mountain. The structure was perfectly sound, and he had loved the way it would sway slightly in the wind. The day the prophecy was announced was incidentally his 10th birthday. The presents his parents had made were stacked on the kitchen table. They were addressed to a “Junmyeon,” his name before he was chosen. He remembered clearly his mother’s smile and his father’s voice in the seconds before everything ended.

He remembered it all.

At times when he felt the most stressed, Suho would remember this scene. It would replay over and over in his mind as his eyes became glassy, staring into the darkness of his and Chen’s shared room. He would never recall at what point he would curl in on himself, but that is how Chen would always find him.

 Chen knew exactly what was happening when he would wake to find Suho at the end of the bed, whimpering quietly with his eyes squeezed shut. He would gently persuade Suho to move to his side, whispering words of encouragement and love to the other boy. He wouldn’t fall asleep until he heard Suho snoring softly.

He knew what the cause was, being with him from day one at the Academy. He remembered meeting the gaunt faced skinny boy who become the one person he would follow to the end of the universe. He had first row tickets to the progress, and regress. Panic attacks had turned to depression, and now insomnia.

He had been there for it all.

“ _Suho_ ,” He whispered, lightly placing his hand on the small of his back and rubbing gentle circles, “come here now.”

As any other night, Chen fully expected him to comply as easily as a scared child, but tonight was different. He watched as Suho shrugged away from his touch, murmuring incoherent words.

“Suho?”

Silence.

“Come on now, why are you being like this?”

“Shh,” A voice came from Suho that most definitely not his.

“ _Luhan?_ ”

“Yes, shh Chen. I’m _trying_ to help.”

“What do you mean help?”

“Give me five minutes, we are talking.”

Chen was left with his thoughts in a room that was suddenly cold. What was going on? Why was Luhan’s voice coming out of Suho? He sat, mere inches from Suho, frozen with indecision. His thoughts flew around the room, chaotic and terrifying. What if the Luhan that was in Suho was really L2? He was seconds away from bolting into Xiumin and Luhan’s room when Suho opened his eyes and turned over.

“Hey,” He said with all of the nonchalance in the world.

“Hey?...”

There was a knock at the door.

“I told him he could come.”

Luhan poked his head through the small crack in the door. His hair stuck up at all angles, blending in with the dark shadows of the hallway. His face held a sheepish grin.

“Come in.” Suho instructed, shifting to sit on the edge of the bed, still as close as possible to Chen. There were two beds in the room, but only one was being occupied, so Luhan took his place on the other.

“What the hell is going on?”

“I want to make it super clear before anything, he gave me his permission.”

“ _Permission for what?_ ”

“Luhan, that’s not exactly the best place to start.” Suho smirked slightly, and Luhan’s ears turned red.

“Right, sorry,” he whispered, and before Chen could say what he wanted Luhan waved his arms,”shhh, its 4 in the morning! Not so loud!”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it.”

_I am going to punch the hell out of you._

_Oh, play nice won’t you? I might tell mama Suho on you._

Chen growled audibly and Luhan winked. Suho was sighing, “What are you guys saying? Please don’t do this.”

“Listen, I came here to explain, not fight. Right, Chen?” Luhan winced dramatically as Chen cussed him out in his head.

“Chen,” Suho turned towards him, taking his hands gently in his own, “Jongdae-,”

Chen gasped, “ _Suho!_ ”

“I don’t care. I’ve missed calling you by your real name. It’s suffocating following all of their rules.”

“Fine then. Will you please tell me what’s going on?”

“Ask me about my parents.”

“No.”

“Please? Just this once.”

“Why are you being like this? You made me _promise_. Now, Luhan is here and you’re asking me so suddenly?”

“Chen,” Luhan’s voice had changed. It was deeper, more authoritative. Chen looked at him, searching for any trace of the playfulness they had a few minutes before. There was none. He relented.

“Y-your parents then. Tell me what happened to them.”

“I can’t.”

“What?”

The smile that had taken up residence on Suho’s face was ethereal. It filled all of the lines and creases, making him seem like a boy again, “I can’t remember.”

Chen sat in stunned silence for what seemed like forever, before Luhan began explaining.

“I haven’t been able to sleep since we came to you all. It was _terrible_. I thought I was going crazy, but a couple nights ago I figured it out. Suho’s nightmare had become my own. I was reliving everything he had experienced, just as he was. _Empathy_.”

“Empathy?”

“Its when someone feels just as another person does, I mean literally. They can feel all of the emotions around them as though they were their own,” Suho explained.

“Yeah, empathy plus whatever else is wrong with me allowed me to become Suho in those moments. Which seriously fucked up my sleeping patterns,” Luhan laid down, languidly placing his hands over his chest.

Silence filled the room, just as another emotion filled Chen’s mind. It occurred to him that Luhan knew exactly what he was feeling, _thinking_. A scorching hatred burned in his chest. _Where was his privacy?_ How could anyone ever feel comfortable around Luhan? How much power could one person acquire? Not to mention the possible destroyer of the universe? Chen knew he was glaring at Luhan. He knew Suho was watching him with that _damn_ hope in his eyes. He knew beyond a doubt that Luhan needed to be stopped.

Any amount of trust for him was obliterated in the moment he took the place that Chen deserved in Suho’s life.

_I can understand that._

_What did I say about being in my head Luhan._

_I know, and I know I have no right to your trust._

_Damn right._

_But let me show you one thing._

_No._

_Chen, please. Not for me. This is for Suho._

Chen bit the inside of his cheek to keep from growling aloud in annoyance.

“ _Fine_ ,” He spat.

Luhan got up cautiously from the other bed. Moving to kneel in front of Chen.

“I’m going to tell you everything that I am going to do, before I do it. Alright?”

A nod.

“First, I will place my hands at the sides of your face.”

His hands smelled like lavender.

“Then, I am going to show you a memory. If at any point it is too much for you, I will stop it. Alright? Are you ready?”

He wasn’t. He would never be ready, but he nodded anyway, his head framed by Luhan’s delicate hands.

 

_The day was picturesque. The scene could have been straight out of a novel, and Chen marveled at the simplistic, eclectic beauty. A house was built into the actual side of a cliff. The architecture was perfect, functional and yet still it managed to look pristine and rustic. The scene shifted and Chen was pulled through the front door. He stood in the living room, surveying a young Suho, then Junmyeon, run and jump and play without a care in the world._

_Packages wrapped in varying shades of brown were placed on the dining room table, and his father sat reading the morning paper. Suho’s mother was cooking in the kitchen, humming under her breath. Her voice was light, and haunting._

_Then, a great shudder shook the house at its foundation. Chen reflexively took a defensive stance before he remembered that this was a memory. The house bounced up and down, throwing the family around like marbles. Suho was crying, and Chen couldn’t stop himself from rushing over to his aid, to no avail._

_Suho’s father had hit his head and gone limp, lifelessly rising and falling with the house. Then, a great violent wrenching sent the entire building tumbling down the cliff towards the sea. The family became airborne, just as Suho used his powers. The entire house filled with warm water._

_Chen’s heart shattered as he watched Suho desperately reach for his mother’s screaming form before the entire house met devastatingly with the icy cold sea._

_Chen watched as Suho opened his eyes._

_Directly floating in front of him was the dead form of his mother._

 

“ _NO_!” Chen heard himself scream. He felt strong arms wrap around his body, and he wormed as close as possible. He sobbed about anything and everything until he passed out in his lover’s arms.

“You showed him.”

“Yeah.”

“Is it really that bad?”

Luhan didn’t answer, instead he stared at the two boys. He made a decision he knew he wouldn’t regret.

“I’m going to erase that memory from his mind as well.”

“But if you do that, he won’t remember any of this. He’ll still hate you.”

“Yeah, well no one deserves to relive that.”

“Luhan, you’ll still remember. You realize that right?”

Luhan smiled sadly before waving a hand over Chen’s sleeping face. Instantly, his features relaxed into a peaceful expression.

“Of course.”


	9. Dethania

­­­­­­­

 

 

Xiumin sat on the balcony over-looking the city. The night air was tepid as the breeze flowed lazily over his face. The boys were inside watching Titanic, having figured out in surprise that some classic films didn’t exist in their universe. Suho and Chen had already fallen asleep in each other’s laps. Their sleeping bodies had become the landing zone for flying popcorn. The yellow pieces were amassing in heaps.

Xiumin hated romance movies, but not as much as Luhan hated being in a room full of people. So, he was alone.

 D.O. was sitting on the floor in front of Baekyhun and Chanyeol laughing at some cheesy line Jack was saying to Rose. Lay was buried under a dozen blankets, and Xiumin could hear his snore even through the glass doors of the balcony. Sehun and Kai were curiously absent from the group. Xiumin let himself have a small smile at that. Kris was stubbornly saying, “Not my style,” at every passionate jab and poke from Tao who was the only one really getting into the movie.

Xiumin sighed, enjoying the cool air as it started to pick up. He heard the door open behind him and sensed footsteps coming around the back of his head to the right.

“I told you guys I’ve seen that-,” He turned to come face to face with a monster of his nightmares, “- _already_.” He managed to squeak out the last word before a short staring contest began. The beast had dozens of eyes, all a sickly yellow that bore deep into Xiumin’s soul. Its body was human-esque in the loosest sense of the word. Its appendages were bulbous and pulsing as though its heart threatened to burst every vein at once. Its neck was muscular, thick and veiny almost twice the size of a regular human.

Its head.

Almost as though someone had scientifically spliced the head of a demonic lion and the body of a sick and dying John Cena.

Xiumin screamed, breaking off eye contact and alerting the other members of the group to the presence of the creature. Luhan was the first to arrive even though he was the furthest away, throwing the door open hard enough for it to shatter. Instantly the creature snarled and launched itself at him, spit flying out of his mouth as fast as a bullet. He managed to avoid the attack by jumping sideways and half-heartedly throwing the creature back ten feet.

“ _Luhan!_ ” Xiumin bellowed, anger pooling in his stomach. He breathed deeply and exhaled icy revenge upon the thing that was threatening his lover. He made his ice cold enough to burn flesh, until he started to see stars. He fell to one knee with a grunt of pain.

Suho and Kris had come now, screaming commands over the chaos to the other boys. Then, Suho, Chen and Sehun conjured up a lightning storm with an impressive display of control and Chen warned everyone to take cover just before bringing a bolt of lightning down directly onto the beast.

Everyone was thrown backwards at the power, and blinded with the light. Tao froze time around D.O. and Kai teleported Sehun away as they both were nearly thrown over the edge. The rest of the boys flew into walls, furniture and each other.

“ _How did that thing get here Suho?_ ” Baekyhun cried, holding no doubt a broken wrist.

“Talk later,” Lay called to everyone, blood from a small cut in his forehead running down his face, “Line up!” He was otherwise unhurt so he healed the boys one by one.

Luhan limped painfully up to him, his right arm hanging loosely at his side.

“Oh Jesus Christ Luhan,” Lay breathed, as Luhan smiled weakly, “He threw me into the glass…I’m sorry.”

“I can’t heal you until I get all of that glass out of your arm. You’re losing a lot of blood too, sit down immediately.”

“Yeah, ok,” He moved to do as he was told but jumped back up, adrenaline brightening his eyes, “Wait, where’s Xiumin?”

Everyone turned and looked beside them but the oldest was no longer present.

“ _Did he get thrown over the edge?_ ” Luhan shrieked, nearly falling head first over the edge himself.

“I didn’t see anyone go over,” Kris said, swooping down to support Luhan before he passed out and hurt himself more, “Just pass out so we can fix you and we’ll find Xiumin.”

Luhan kept stubbornly insisting on going himself before he finally collapsed onto one of the patio chairs.

“Alright,” Lay said, rolling up his sleeves and gesturing to Chanyeol, “This is gonna be super gross.”

“No thank you,” Sehun moaned as Kai teleported him out of the room.

Lay was right. It _was_ super gross. Suho and Kris stayed by Luhan’s side diligently helping in any way they could. They sat next to each other, cutting their throats with guilt as they swallowed. Lay and Chanyeol worked quickly, like this wasn’t strange to them. Suho wondered how often they did this. Why did blood never bother Chanyeol? Lay he understood, and he knew they had been together for most of their lives, but why was this so natural to them?

“Finished,” Lay announced, slumping back in his chair.

“Go get some sleep Lay, we’ll figure out what to do.” Kris told him, but Lay shook his head.

“Xiumin is missing, Kris, I can’t go to sleep until we’ve figured something out.”

Suho nodded and moved to pick Luhan up from the patio chair. He scooped his small form into his arms, marveling at how heavy he felt for his tiny body. He moved him to the couch, laying him down gently. The boys had gathered on the rest of the space, some in each other’s laps, and others on the floor.

Suho and Kris stood in front of their desolate faces.

They watched their every move, no doubt expecting them to know exactly what was needed to fix everything. The link didn’t need to be open for Kris and Suho to know what they were thinking. They were at a loss. The oldest was missing. The son of the prophecy was now a time-bomb waiting to destroy the universe they were trying to save, and now the creatures they tried so hard to escape from had followed them even through the barrier of time and space itself.

“First,” Lay began with a yawn, “What the hell were those things?” Tao flinched.

“Dethania,” Baekyhun answered, “They are creatures of nightmare. They feed on fear, distrust, anger, and negativity. They grow stronger as you grow weaker.”

“Oh good,” D.O. leaned forward, “I was really worried it would be worse.”

“Why didn’t you warn us about these things?” Sehun was not looking at Kris or Suho, instead he aimed his question at Kai. Kai’s face was ashen, and he wouldn’t meet Sehun’s eyes.

“We thought-,” Suho began.

“Not from you-,” interrupted Sehun, “from Kai.”

Kai looked up in a panic, meeting his leader’s eyes, pleading. They shook their heads, gesturing for him to answer his lover.

“W-we thought you wouldn’t help us,” Kai whispered, tears forming in his eyes, “we thought- we thought you would never…Sehun I’m _sorry_.”

“You lied to us?”

“No, we didn’t lie…we just didn’t tell you-, okay this isn’t working,” Kai turned to face Sehun, maintaining eye contact and ignoring everyone else, “In the other universe, you and I knew each other since childhood. We trusted each other with no hesitation. We protected each other, and then one day I was…chosen, and I had to leave. You weren’t.”

“Chosen?”

“I-in my universe, there is an Order. Powers are so incredibly rare, that anyone with anything pertinent to the protection of the world was chosen to attend a school. I shouldn’t say school, it was more of a boot camp, but Suho, Kris, Tao, D.O, Baekyhun and I went there together. We were taught to fight those things, to kill them and protect those who could not protect themselves. Back when I was Jongin-,”

“I’m sorry?”

“My birth name is not Kai, its Jongin.”

“Mine is Zitao.”

“Wu Yifan.”

“Kyungsoo.”

“Junmyeon.”

“Mine is actually Baekyhun,” He said, face dark with memories of the past.

“Once we… _killed_ , the ancients of the Order presented us with new names and named us Guardians.”

“I never got a name because I never got a chance to kill one of those bastards.”

“After hearing the prophecy,” Suho continued, “we banded together and set out to prevent the end.”

“The other you disappeared after I joined, and the last thing you said to me was that you never wanted to see me again,” Kai took Sehun’s hand, “I begged Kris and Suho to not tell until I could, but we got a little distracted.”

Sehun kept his gaze on their hands for a long, awkward moment before sighing and looking up into Kai’s eyes.

“Fine,” He breathed, his normal annoyed look settling into his features, “I trust you. I want you to know that other Sehun is a dick, and lost something nothing could ever replace. Joke’s on him. You’re mine now.”

A wide smile took over Kai’s face, making his eyes nearly nonexistent.

“Can we address the other elephant in the room?” Chanyeol said seated between Lay and Baekyhun. All eyes turned towards Luhan.

“He’s going to lose it,” Sehun announced blatantly.

“The only way to placate him is to have a plan,” It was Baekyhun who spoke up.

“What can we do though? We have no information, no leads, nothing. We are blind.”

“D.O.’s right Suho, Kris, what do we do?” Tao whispered crossing his arms tightly across his chest.

“Well, we can’t hide anything from him, that much is obvious,” Suho began pacing the floor, one hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

“We don’t need a plan to take down the enemy, we just need to get Xiumin back,” Kris sat down on a chair he had taken from the patio; “I think I have an idea.”

“Well speak it into existence, boy, we don’t have all day,” Chen ordered him, uncharacteristically.

“Alright, alright, jeez. Okay listen, Kai, if we show you a place, can you teleport there?”

“If I have a clear place to focus on, yes.”

“Good. This plan requires Luhan to be awake though…”

D.O was not someone who needed to speak. His entire existence, just like his power was meant to hold. He was meant to support those around him. He could not think of a better way to use his destructive power. Even as a child born to the tribes in the wilderness outside of the City of Silent Screams. He was born an outcast, his dark eyes and large lips a beacon amongst the thin lips and light eyes of his brethren.

The City was where everything began, and where everything would end. Somber and resolute in his silence, D.O grew up watching rather than taking action. He studied the complexity of the human psyche, taking notes in a language used only by himself. This way, he surmised how to interact efficiently amongst everyone in his tribe.

The day he worked up his courage to talk to kids his age was the day he was taken to the Academy at the heart of the City. The second he met Baekyhun, a boy whose smile could fill even the darkest hearts with happiness, he decided he would fight to the death to protect him.

That is his life, protecting. Protecting Baekyhun led him to Suho and the others, and finally…

Here. A living room decorated with glass. Glass windows, shattered glass, glass faces with shoddily covered cracks threatening to break apart into a million pieces. His friends were glass, and D.O. was  suddenly so inexplicably worried that in his attempt to protect them, he would crush them in his own hands.

Baekyhun was sitting next to him on the small armchair, half in his lap, the other half dangling over the side. D.O. studied his sleeping face. His normal glow was dim, which caused his stomach to flip. All he wanted was for them all to be happy again, together.

All their faces were dim.

All the glass was dull and thin, and all D.O. could do was watch. Watch and support in any way.

That was all he could do.

10:37 p.m.: Luhan wakes up, smacking Chanyeol in the face.

10:37 and 6 seconds, a direct quote: “FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THINGS GOOD, LUHAN STOP MOVING OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS INTO THE OTHER DIMENSION.”

10:37 and 8 seconds: “Sorry.”

10:39: Lay shoves orange juice down Luhan’s reluctant throat.

10:58: Luhan is caught up, orange juice has effectively vanished, and all 11 boys are ready to kick ass.

To say everyone was worried would be an understatement of the century. Their entire plan centered on whether Luhan had complete control over his powers or not, and no one knew that for sure. As Luhan meditated, Lay sat motionless, knees drawn up to his chest. He was praying to every God and Goddess he could think of.

_Please don’t make me become that again…_

_Please don’t make me lose myself…_

_Please._

_Dear Luhan,_

_I’m not sure where I am. Its dark, and there are noises around me. They pulse, deep and rhythmic._

_Is it a heartbeat? Is it my heartbeat?_

_I know you’ll never read this, mostly because I’m not writing it down. I might go crazy, Luhan. I keep trying to move my body, but its like I’m paralyzed. How did I get here? How are you? How are the boys? Did you guys save everyone?_

_Am I dead? Or are we all dead?_


	10. Void

 

 

Luhan’s mind had traveled far away from everyone who sat staring at his back in the apartment. His mind was moving at light speed towards Xiumin’s energy signature. Xiumin’s aura usually was a cooling mint, light and airy. Now it looked sickly, wisps of it were left in a scattered trail far from the apartment. He followed them into a forest in remote Canada. There, the trail abruptly ended.

_It couldn’t just end._

It had to lead somewhere else, right? It couldn’t just end…unless…no Luhan wouldn’t allow himself to even entertain that thought. He explored every inch of the surrounding area, and found not even a slimmer of a trace.

Then, he got an idea. Shifting his focus, he began looking for shadows. The kind of shadows that Kai left in every footprint. Luhan was looking for a prince, but not the kind in his Father’s stories. He was looking for another Prince of the Shadows, another inheritor of the space between space. His heart stopped as he returned to Xiumin’s last known location.

It was there. The shadow was so thick; the entire forest could have been printed in black and white ink. 

He opened his eyes, “I’ve found him.”

The group gathered in a circle as instructed by Luhan. Kai and he were the center, facing each other.

“Okay listen, Kai look at me,” Kai’s focus was behind him, on Sehun, “That’s better. I’m going to talk you through this before we do it. The timing must be _perfect_. When I say so, I’m going to need you to jump teleport back and forth in the same spot quickly. Snap your fingers every time you come back here, okay. Tao, come here now, “Tao walked to the opposite side of Kai, so that the Shadow Prince was in the middle, “When I tell you, freeze time around Kai, and hold it. I will do the rest.”

“Can I ask a question?”

“Sure Chanyeol,” Luhan sighed, glancing up at his tall friend.

“How did you guys do this in the other universe? You know, to come here?”

The boys collectively frowned, and Luhan felt their hearts beat faster.

“I’m ashamed to admit this, but we tricked L2 into helping us,” Suho kept his eyes on the trees above Chanyeol’s head.

“If I was L2, I would want revenge on you all too,” Chanyeol scoffed in disgust.

“We know.”

“Everyone shush now. Its time. How many tries did it take for you guys to do this last time?”

Kai’s leg started nervously jumping up and down, “I didn’t actually do it last time…”

“What?”

Tao crossed his arms over his chest, “It was another of Kai’s kind, but L2 realized our intentions halfway through, and it killed him. That is why I had to take control, slowing the universe to a halt as we crossed the impossible border.”

“Great, so you guys could die,” Sehun’s face, if at all possible, became even more annoyed.

_Shut up._

“Ow,” Baekyhun rubbed his head.

They grew quiet again, and Luhan nodded to Kai as he instantly began flickering. It was slow at first, but as he built up speed, the shadows began pooling at his feet, rising as if ink dropped in water. Kai’s snaps were sharp and distinct in the mountains, echoing off the trees.

Luhan counted the beats, relying on every second of music he had dabbled with in his village back home. It had to be precise.

1..2..3..4…

“NOW.”

The energy that exploded from Tao was enough to frazzle all of Luhan’s senses, but he powered through it. Kai was frozen, backdrop a pitch canvas, hand raised mid-snap. His eyes were wide, focused behind Luhan. He raised his hands, focusing on the idea rather than the tangible substance.

The thing was Luhan never imagined he would be able to do this. The power of the mind, he thought, should be limited to things one could touch. Then, he thought, why not?

The power of the mind, without any extra power added could be synonymous with imagination. Imagination is the games you play when you are young, the bad guys you defeat with kicks and squeals in the front yard with your friends. Imagination fuels the dreams you think up as you are seconds from sleep, wishing for everything your heart desires. In those seconds, those wants, needs, and ideas are yours.

You control them. The power of the mind is the control of ideas. If you add Luhan into the mix, he is then able to control even the idea of things. The idea of a space between space. The idea of teleportation. Ideas themselves.

It is not easy, however. Luhan found this out as he concentrated with everything he had in grasping the wispy edges of the smoky shadow. Tao was sweating profusely, fighting even the universe itself for control, the tiniest doorway. The edges were slipping through his hands, and Luhan knew he had only seconds to gain control.

He closed his eyes, and thought of his favorite gummy smile and screamed.

Luhan ripped through the universe, forcing ideas to reality. He fell to his knees in front of a night sky 30 feet in diameter. He was vaguely aware of his ears ringing and wetness on his face. He touched it, as if in a trance and found he was bleeding. Lay appeared in front of him, hand enveloped in green. Kris carried an unconscious Tao, screaming orders over the chaos. One by one everyone entered the night. Luhan couldn’t move, for fear the gate would close. Chanyeol, Lay, and he were the last ones.

Luhan felt himself being picked up like a child, and he watched Lay jump through.

Chanyeol smiled at him, and Luhan felt his body shake with a small chuckle. The last time he was in a situation like this, he was bleeding to death. Oh how he wished that was his only problem now.

Chanyeol ran through the void.

Luhan felt his entire existence go black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the short chapter, but the next one is going to...well, why don't I let you read it? Good luck ^^


	11. Yixing

 

 

Everything had been a trap. Why couldn’t anything be easy? Why couldn’t anything go their way? The instance they stepped through and the portal disappeared behind them; they were met with a standoff. L2 had been waiting for them on the other side with an army of Dethania, his smirk killing all hope in Luhan. The vision of Xiumin standing next to him, wide-eyed and very much alive relit that hope in an instant.

That’s when it happened. That’s when Luhan’s entire world, universe, and heart was ripped in infinite pieces. He wasn’t fast enough. Luhan had felt L2’s intentions but his movements felt weighed down as though he was trying to run through water. Xiumin’s smiling face was reduced to a lifeless frown, and his body collapsed into the dirt.

His heart stopped. Everyone was silent in shock.

L2 grinned devilishly, and nudged Xiumin’s body with his foot, “ _Now we’re even_.”

Luhan wasted no time in throwing himself at L2, vaguely aware of himself screaming. Luhan and L2 had fallen in a flailing heap on the ground. Both were covered in fast growing bruises and lacerations. None of it mattered anymore to him. He didn’t care about himself now. He didn’t care about anyone now. Chanyeol had fallen to the ground. Baekyhun was screaming for Lay. There was too much chaos, too many monsters, too many enemies to account for. The universe was losing, and the only one who could change all of it was losing all humanity he had left.

Suho scrambled behind some cover, finding Lay healing Kai, his nose dripping already.

“ _We need to retreat!_ ”

“ _They would just follow us_ ,” Suho screamed over the howls of the dying creatures, “We need a distraction!”

“Get Baekyhun! I can’t do this for much longer!”

Lay was right. They needed a distraction, and the perfect one was Baekyhun.

 _Baekyhun._ He took advantage of the telepathic link.

_Bit busy here, Suho._

_We need a distraction. We need to retreat._

_You’re not wrong. I have enough in me, but you need to warn the others to take cover._

_Okay, wait for my signal._

_~Everyone, Baekyhun is going to make a distraction so we can retreat, follow Kris.~_

_~Got it!~_

He heard all of them except Luhan, who was still fighting to the death with L2.

_Leave me alone, Suho._

_We’re retreating, take cover._

_I don’t need your help._

Suho knew it would be impossible to convince him.

_Baekyhun, go._

_But Luhan-_

_GO!_

Suho and 10 other boys ducked their heads and squeezed their eyes shut. The noise grew until it was nearly unbearable, and then unnerving, immediate, silence. He popped his head to look around at the scene. Everyone or thing who hadn’t taken cover was sprawled on the ground. Baekyhun was in a ball, surrounded by a circle of bodies. Luhan and L2 were unconscious, spread-eagled on the ground. Their skin looked red and raw, third degree burns covering most of their body. Suho felt a whoosh of air as Kris flew past him towards Baekyhun.

He scooped his limp body up, and shot a look at Suho across the battlefield. He nodded.

_Kai, get Luhan._

_W-which one is Luhan?_

_Do you remember what he was wearing?_

_Oh, right._

_Everyone, follow Kris and retreat to the mountains._

The rest of the boys pulled themselves shakily out of their hiding spots. They all began running towards Kris’ slowly disappearing form. Suho lagged behind, approaching the cause of all this death.

The first death. The death that he couldn’t prevent twice.

It wasn’t the first time he had seen Xiumin’s lifeless body. It was no less heart-wrenching the second time around. Before he knew it, he was kneeling beside him; broken sobs fell from his mouth as he looked at his dead friend once again.

“ _I’m so sorry_ ,” He took his cold hand gently; “I promised I wouldn’t hurt Luhan. I promised you I would protect you,” He punched the ground, in raw uncontrolled anger, “ _What is Suho? That’s not me. I don’t guard people. I gain their trust, and then I let them die!”_

He didn’t know how long he sat with the body. All he knew was that his knees grew numb, and suddenly he could hear groans all around him. The Dethania were waking, and Suho knew L2 wouldn’t be too far behind. He knew if he waited long enough Kai would be back for him, but his eyes were drawn to the human lying still 30 feet away from him.

It was his chance to end all of this. The prophecy would never come to fruition. There would only have to be one more death…

He could easily creep over to him and murder his old friend while he was asleep. Suho felt as though his veins had turned to ice. Every movement seemed to shatter his bones as he slowly turned to look at Luhan’s- L2’s face. It was the same; gentle while he rested. The normal bloodlust was absent from his features.

It would be so easy.

Movement behind him snapped him out of his internal crisis. The familiar popping sound signaled Kai’s arrival.

“Su-,”

“Xiumin first.” Suho kept his eyes downcast, but he knew Kai would understand. Kai knelt, delicately placing his hands under Xiumin’s limp body.

Then, he was gone.

Suho was alone, standing in the epicenter of everyone’s nightmare. The creatures were beginning to sit up. He took a defensive stance, slowing raising his fists in front of his face. He was ready, but as he looked across the vast field, the numbers and percentages of failure and survival were becoming inversely related. For a second, Suho considered how quick it would be. Would it be painless? He’s seen these creatures kill. He’s been strapped to the first row seat of that horror show.

Kai appeared, grabbed his arm, and teleported them into the mountains. The silence was tangible. He felt like he was wading through it as he approached the boys who were sitting in a circle around Luhan, Lay, and Xiumin. Luhan and Xiumin were lying next to each other, as Lay healed Luhan of his burns. Baekyhun was in D.O.’s arms, sleeping soundly. Everyone’s eyes avoided Xiumin’s motionless figure as they all ignored the fact that only one chest was rising and falling. Kris held Tao tightly, wrenching his gaze from a blank spot on the wall to meet Suho’s.

They were doomed.

_Dear Xiumin,_

_You’re dead. Why did you have to die? Didn’t you promise me you would never leave me? Didn’t we hold each other on the rooftop? Didn’t we promise our lives to each other? Why did you lose yours to him? To me? It happened again, Xiumin, I killed you. I watched myself kill you. I felt your life force leave your body, and watched the light fade from your eyes. You collapsed like a puppet without string. You fell to the ground without as much as a good bye. You left me Xiumin. Now, I’m alone. I’m truly alone. You died._

_I died,_

_Luhan._

Luhan was awake, but he kept his eyes shut and body as still as…death. His mind wandered. How hard would it be to never move again? He felt the presence of the rest of the boys around him. His link was still open, and their unsolicited thoughts trickled into his mind. They were terrified of him now. Had their trust always been so thin? Had they only ever used him? Luhan was also aware of who was lying next to him. Xiumin’s still form was like acid slowly eating its way through his nervous system.

His heart.

His heart was still, unmoving, dead. His heart had been ripped out of his chest and placed on the cold, dirty ground next to him. Broken, and destitute, Luhan felt entirely numb. No, not numb. Numb would mean he felt something.

There was nothing.

No energy, no dreams, no motivation.

_Luhan…_

Xiumin’s voice was faint in his memory.

“Luhan,” It whispered, “I’ve betrayed you. I’ve broken my promise, I suppose. I would never blame you if you could never forgive me,” He chuckled, and Luhan felt a stirring in his chest as he remembered Xiumin laughing, “Despite this,” His voice continued, “you need to save them, Luhan. The family you had always longed for is there, all around you. They are scared, yes, but that does not mean they wouldn’t lay down their lives to protect you, and not just because of some stupid prophecy. They _love_ you, just as much as you love them. Think back to all the things you have done for them, without asking anything in return. Do you think they’ve forgotten that? You healed them of their scars of this universe. You brought them back in better condition than they left, and none of them would ever betray you.”

“That is why you must save them. Not just them, but all the potential family you have in this universe. Think about it. If not for yourself, for me. Save them, Luhan.”

Save them? With what could he save them with? He was just a motionless body. He was nothing. How could nothing save anything? He couldn’t imagine ever moving again, let alone saving this universe from himself. Xiumin was wrong. Xiumin had always been wrong about him. Xiumin had always been in danger because of him. If Luhan had never been out that day, he would have never met this boy. He would have never fallen in love with the smell of sugar, or how a bell sounded when he walked through the doorway. He would have never gotten to know his favorite color, or why he hated sour foods. Xiumin would have never died by his hand. At this moment, he probably would be finishing off a dozen of his famous pumpkin cheesecake or mocha cupcakes.

He would have been safe. He would have been happy. He would have been _alive_.

The tips of his extremities began tingling. He knew this feeling. Anger. White-hot and furious. The pins and needles traveled up and down his body. His fire was back. He was so damn _angry_. He opened his eyes with the speed of a man on a mission, scaring everyone half to death.

“Let’s go,” He commanded, sitting up.

No one moved.

“We don’t have time. We need to move _now_.”

The boys resembled wide-eyed statues, as they stared at him.

“Luhan…” Lay began, reaching for his hand only to feel an invisible wall. There was a fire in his eyes that burned away any sorrow he might have been feeling. Lay didn’t know if he should be relieved, or terrified. If Luhan was a danger, would Lay have to go back to the person he was before? He would do anything to save these boys, but becoming _that_ again was almost out of the question.

The other ones had changed their names for reasons specific to their universe, but Lay had always been Lay to them.

Not even Chanyeol knew his real name.

Yixing was the part of himself he would never show, unless the very last option had been tried. It was an aspect of himself he had buried so deep, he felt physical pain just thinking about it. He knew it would be the only way to save his friend. However, would saving him mean losing the person he was so proud of? The one he worked so _hard_ for. Lay was a friend, a healer, someone to be trusted without hesitation. Lay would help his friend. Lay would instantly be there, supporting him, fixing his scars. He would mourn with him, and empathize with his pain.

Yixing would cut off the head of anyone who dared tell him what to do. Yixing could do things no one could ever imagine.

It takes exactly 1,000 to 1,250 pounds of torque to break someone’s neck. This is nearly impossible for a person to do for many reasons.

Yet, Yixing could do it without ever touching anyone. He could rip people apart at a molecular level and put them back together again with barely a blink of an eye. That is what made Yixing valuable. That is what every bad person with high hopes and dreams of becoming _the_ bad guy, was looking for in a secret weapon. That’s what destroyed him.

He fell in love as Yixing.

He was betrayed as Yixing.

He committed mass murder as Yixing.

See, Lay knew the signs. He knew what falling away into a deep, pitch black hole looked like. Even now, looking into Luhan’s eyes, he knew what exactly he was feeling.

“Luhan, I need you to do something for me,” He began, drawing the attention of the entire room, “I need you to let me show you something.”

“Lay I understand you’re trying to help but-,”

“ _LUHAN_ ,” Everyone flinched at his outburst, “I am ordering you to take my hand. You have no choice here. Believe me when I say not even you can stop me from forcing you,” He knocked on the barrier, “this cannot keep me out.”

Luhan scoffed, shooting Lay an incredulous look before suddenly twitching, letting out a surprise yelp of pain. Lay’s eyes darkened.

Luhan let loose a scream that chilled everyone’s blood to ice.

It was as if every part of his being was melting-no-ripping apart. His cells were detaching from each other, and his nervous system was overloaded with a scorching pain that traveled to every inch of skin.

Then, just as suddenly as it came, it vanished.

Luhan opened his eyes, facedown on the floor, hands and feet outstretched in unnatural angles. His arms and legs were folding themselves as close to his body as possible, and he found himself moving into the fetal position. He was gasping for air, mouth gaping like a fish. His eyes darted left and right, and in this moment all human thought had been foregone, replaced with ancient primal instinct.

 _Pain_. His subconscious screamed, making the boys jump in surprise.

_So much…_

_Do you understand now, Luhan? You may be able to end the universe, but I realize now who I am. I am the failsafe. I am the one made to control you. However, I do not believe I am needed. I believe you have the power to control yourself, just as I had to._

_Take my hand and I will show you._

Lay reached towards Luhan as he watched him quivering from the floor. There was no barrier to stop him. The moment their skin touched, Luhan was launched into a memory.

Lay, then Yixing, was sprawled out on the floor of a room. It was furnished with two beds, a bathroom, and a small kitchenette in the back. It resembled a small apartment more than a bedroom. He was young, not any more than five years old. His large eyes and dimples were evident in his face. He was healthy, cheeks filled, eyes bright. His dimples flashed as he smiled at something in front of him. Luhan leaned in close, following Yixing’s gaze to the thing he was playing with.

It was a cockroach, a twitching, oozing cockroach the size of the small boys thumb. It was nearly dead as Yixing poked at it. He laughed again, and prodded it. A small flash of green light popped from his finger resembling a shock of electricity.

Instantly, the bug was on its feet, running away from Yixing. Luhan was horrified. This child was torturing this innocent insect.

A man walked in. He looked to be in his mid-twenties, with eyes like a fox, and long hair pulled back with a red leather tie. He was dressed in a simple black suit that suggested wealth. His face was handsome, a jaw that was strong, and a broad forehead that wrinkled as he smiled at the boy. His teeth were bared, perfectly straight and white, poised. This man was a predator, and Yixing was his prey.

Luhan knelt next to him, feeling an innate sense of protection over this boy, his young friend.

“Zhang,” The smile sung, “I’ve brought you a present.”

The boy’s eyes lit up as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Really?”

“Bring him in,” The man ordered, tilting his head to project his voice over his shoulder. Sounds of shuffling feet and groans emanated from the hallway as a man and woman, dressed in matching suits drug a young boy through the doorway. His hair  was plastered to his forehead with sweat. His face was a bruise, and his lips were broken in places.

“Zhang,” The man knelt to Yixing’s level, “will you make these go away?”

He nodded eagerly, stretching his fingers and gesturing to his unused bed. The two laid the boy down gingerly. Yixing approached him, looking anxious. He was shy now as he moved his hand hesitatingly towards the boys face. A delicate glow expanded over his injuries, eliminating any sign of pain.

Yixing froze immediately.

“Is it finished?” The man asked.

“That’s- well, actually, no,” Yixing’s body was stone as he refused to look into the man’s eyes, “H-he will probably have to stay the night.”

“Oh?”

“Y-yeah, but don’t worry, I can take care of him.”

“I don’t know…”

“Zhou, please?”

The desperation in his eyes seemed to hit a soft spot in Zhou’s heart.

“Fine, I’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you!”

The scene shifted again. Luhan could see autumn leaves falling through the window. An older Yixing sat on thedge of his bed, hand covering his face. His eyes were wide, filled with tears as he stared ahead at nothing. He coughed, moving his hand from his face. Luhan saw blood dripping from his nose. Yixing stared at it as it pooled in his hand.

“ _This_ …” He began to whisper.

“Yixing!” A boy ran through the doorway, coming to a stop and kneeling in front of him, “Why didn’t you heal yourself?”

Blank eyes met worried ones.

“Is this pain?”

“Pain?”

“I-I’ve never felt it. I’ve never known this is what it feels like to bleed.”

The boy froze, “Yixing-,” He cautioned.

“Rao, I-I’ve made people bleed before. I’ve made them look worse than this. I’ve never _known_.”

His hands began shaking uncontrollably, and Rao got up silently. He came bacl with a wet cloth, taking Yixing’s hands gently and wiping the crimson away.

“Lay with me,” He said as he climbed next to him on the bed. Yixing slowly relaxed into his arms.

“I like that.”

“What?”

“Lay. I’ll call you that.”

Luhan’s vision turned black. He heard screaming before he knew the source. Then, he had changed rooms completely. The walls were cement, and the floor was covered in a white tarp splattered in blood.

A man was strapped to a wooden chair. Yixing stood in front of him, face matching the gray walls. The man had gone silent, collapsed motionless in his chair.

“Name.” Luhan was startled by Yixing’s voice, it was hard. It felt like someone was scraping metal against asphalt.

“I-I don’t-,” The man’s  voice was cut off by his own screaming.

Yixing’s eyes flashed, and the man was awake, fully healed.

“I don’t think you understand, I will never stop this. I will always have time, you will never die by my hands. You will wish to every deity that you did. Tell me. His. Name.”

The man sighed in heart breaking defeat, and opened his mouth.

The vision went from full scenes to flashing bits in Luhan’s mind.

Rao motionless in a pool of his own blood.

Yixing’s eyes changing colors from green to black.

Yixing walking slowly into a room filled with a hundred men and women, armed to the teeth with weapons.

Finally, Yixing standing alone in a room od decimated bodies, completely spotless, staring down an older man with a red leather tie in his hair.


	12. Culmination

 

 

“Do you understand now, Luhan? Fury is a poison disguised as sugar.”

Not a mere second had passed in the real world, but Luhan felt years older. He looked down at Xiumin’s body, placing a hand over his motionless chest.

_Luhan…_

Something felt off about this situation. Something was bothering him on a level much deeper than his subconscious.

“What will you do?” Lay asked him.

“The only thing I suppose I was meant to do.”

Luhan knew time was up. The culmination of the prophecy was now as he and the rest of his family sat silent around their fallen brother. He wouldn’t let himself cry until L2 was dead, and he had personally sent his Uncle to the grave alongside him. Luhan studied Xiumin’s face. His cheeks seemed deflated. His lips were downturned in a grim frown. If Luhan focused enough, he could pretend he was sleeping, but eventually his concentration would break and he would find himself sitting in a cave alongside his brothers waiting for the final battle that will decide the fate of the universe.

“Is everyone ready?” Kris asked, but no one answered. No one was ready. No one would ever be ready for the next few hours of the life that could very well be their last. Luhan felt he had to reassure them. He need to let them know he was on their side, and would lay down his own life for theirs.

“I know I’m not the most trustworthy right now,” He looked around the circle, their faces flickering in the light of the campfire Chanyeol had made, “but I promise that I will do everything I can to win this. Xiumin is dead. This is something I can’t quite understand right now,” He looked at his hands with wide eyes, “Even saying it out loud in front of all of you doesn’t seem to convince me. L2 went insane when he lost his Xiumin. He lost sight of what he had gained, but I’m stronger than him.” 

“We just want you to be safe,” Baekyhun’s voice was weak as he spoke from Chanyeol’s arms.

“Happy,” Sehun echoed.

“-and loved,” Kai finished.

Luhan was speechless. Tears fought their way through his façade. Kris put his hand on his shoulder, and spoke through the link.

_We are with you Luhan. Are you with us?_

_You all are my family. How could I not be with you?_

Everyone’s grins were mixing in with the dancing shadows on the cave walls.

“Does anyone have an idea how to beat this?” Luhan asked. He expected the silence that came. He expected to not come out of this. He didn’t expect Chen to raise his hand.

“I’ve been thinking. No, Chanyeol don’t say it. Anyway, I’ve been thinking about the prophecy, and our powers a lot lately. Why did we each get the power we got? Why twelve?”

“There’s twelve because this universe is fucked.”

“Thank you for your input, Baekyhun but no, not because we are fucked. Let me ask you a question, who do you think you are most compatible with amongst all of us?”

“D.O.”

“Right- wait, what? No,” Chen face palmed, “I mean with your power.”

“Ah, haha,” He giggled nervously, “Then probably Chanyeol here.” Chen nodded, and Luhan watched D.O.’s eyes shift uncomfortably.

“What I’m proposing is instead of splitting up into eleven single units, we should split into four double units, and one triple. I suggest Suho, Sehun, and I. Luhan and Lay. Baekyhun and Chanyeol. D.O. and Kris. Finally, Kai and Tao.”

“So in other words,” Chanyeol lifted an eyebrow, “Team Stormy, Team No-touchy, Team Explosion, Team Earthquake and Dominate, and lastly Team Timey Wimey.”

“Is this really the time for that?” Suho said, but his voice was nearly drowned out by Lay’s laughter. Those two were inseparable.

“Honestly that’s a good idea,” Luhan nodded, “So let’s all talk strategy.”

The time had come. The final battle would happen today. The battle that would decide the actual fate of the universe, no pressure really. They had slept next to each other, each person taking an hour watch until the next morning, when the sun rose deceptively above the horizon. It was a cheerful sun. It was a sun that would see the continuation or the end of its life today, just as any other. Luhan supposed it was the first time humans stood on equal ground with the stars. The stars would rely on them today, the puny humans whose lives had never mattered before. They emerged from the cave, stretching their limbs and squinting into the light.

“Hey!” Chanyeol called to Baekyhun, “Could I talk to you for a sec?”

“Sure.”

Chanyeol pulled Baekyhun to the side. He stood in front of the smaller boy and rubbed his sweating hands on his jeans.

“Do you remember the cave?”

“You mean the cave that we slept in last night? Or is there another cave I should be remembering?”

Chanyeol laughed, his voice cracking, “So we…might die today.”

“The sky is blue,” Baekyhun deadpanned, “what other eloquent and profound thing do you have for me?”

“Uh,” He fidgeted, “Anyway, the cave. So do you remember when Chen told us his strategy and he asked you that question and-,”

“-and?”

“-and I think we are really compatible,” Chanyeol rushed out, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“Chanyeol…”

“I usually really like it when you say my name, but I don’t like it when you say it like that,” His voice fell flat at the end, as if he had dropped a book off the edge of a table. Baekyhun shook his head and took his hands.

“Chanyeol, I love you. We _are_ compatible, but I meant what I said the first time Chen asked me. D.O. is my person. I’ve known him my entire life. We have protected each other with our lives, and watched each other’s backs with trust that cannot be emulated. You and I are the type of friends that will last forever, Chanyeol. I will protect you with my life, but I have given mine to D.O.”

“Ah,” His smile was sad as he took a few seconds to stare at the ground and let it sink in, “well it looks like I can go into battle with no regrets now.”

Suho held Chen’s hand very tightly as they stood together in silence. He rubbed his thumb absentmindedly in circles. They both knew what each other was thinking, they didn’t have to be Luhan for that.

“Chen I-,”

“Shh.”

“-but.”

“I swear to every god if you continue with what you were about to say I will make sure you won’t even make it to the battle,” Chen turned towards him, “Just kiss me, alright?”

“I can do that.”

“They are all saying goodbye to each other,” Lay mused as he walked up to where Luhan was sitting at the edge of the cave, “and it’s honestly not something I’ve ever wanted to see in my entire life.” Lay’s smile dropped, and Luhan answered with silence.

“Lay, I’m actually-,” His voice broke, “I’m actually so scared right now.”

“Me too.”

“I mean, even if we win, and the probability of that is so low, I will still be left alone in a universe that has lost two of the most precious beings to ever grace it. Either way, I lose. Either way I’m left alone.”

Lay nodded in understanding, thinking of the one person he had ever loved. If there was anyone in any universe that could understand Luhan, it was Lay. If it was Luhan who could read their thoughts, it was Lay who could read their pain. It was Lay who could take it away, and give it equally. It was Lay who was truly alone in this scenario, no matter how much he wanted it to not be true.

“Luhan, I don’t want to lie to you. I don’t want to say it will get better, or life sucks, or hey these things happen. I will tell you what someone told to me after-, well after everything happened.”

Lay picked up a rock and fidgeted with it, brushing at the dirt and scratching lines into the earth with it.

“When we lose someone, someone more important than air is to our lungs, or water to our blood, it is safe to say we will never really get that part of us back the way it once was. We are left with an undeniable thought that becomes a cloud over everything we do. We see their faces behind our eyes every time we blink or their voices in the wind. They are as constant as the sun, and just as far away.”

“This is not helping.”

“There is a ‘but’ Luhan. Give me a sec. If you lose that person, your life becomes a tool. It becomes something you can wield. It is something you can use to mend things. It becomes a gift to others around you, because all you can do afterwards is use your life to make other lives better. We do not exist for strictly ourselves, Luhan. We exist to help each other. We exist to spread love, and happiness. We should not lose ourselves to grief, but instead we should use it. We should grasp it in our hands and mold it into something _good_. After all, that is what they would want us to do.”

“You’re a healer, Lay, that’s easier for you.”

“My power isn’t strictly to heal, Luhan. In fact, in most people’s hands it wouldn’t be used to heal at all. It takes more strength to heal than to give up and fall into that pit of despair.”

“It takes more strength to heal?”

“Yeah,” Lay paused, looking at the rock, “It does.” He dropped it back it the same place he found it and put an arm around Luhan’s shoulders.

“Thank you, Lay.”

“I’m just following that advice, but don’t worry I have good feelings about this day,” Luhan noticed the tone of his voice and shivered, a sense of foreboding sending the cold chill down his spine.

Suho yelled for everyone to huddle up at that moment, and everywhere were groans as the boys all stood up and walked over to where he stood. Chen and Tao stood next to each other as Suho and Kris took their places in front of them all.

“Today is the day,” Kris began, eyes finding each one and holding them for a second, “and we could die. This is a fact. This is something we knew from the second we learned of the prophecy. Honestly, I’ve been thinking about what Luhan said a while back, and I agree with him. The universe does not control us we control the universe. Every action we take, every decision we make creates another possible future, and I don’t know about the rest of you but I plan to make that future a fucking good one, right?”

“RIGHT.”

“Are you going to let the Dethania destroy you? Are you going to let them kill everything we have devoted our lives to saving? No. We have given everything to this cause, and today is the day we will win. Today is the day we beat those crazy bastards at their own game. _Today_ is the day we save the entire universe, and avenge our fallen brother!”

“We all know the plan,” Suho said, “and we are all prepared for this. Protect each other, trust each other, and leave L2 to team no-touchy,” everyone smirked, Chanyeol’s humor making even today feel a little more lighthearted.

“Let’s go kick some ass,” Luhan finished with a smile.


	13. The Battle

 

 

Lay had been preparing himself for this moment his entire life, albeit most of it subconsciously. He had been no stranger to bloodshed or gore. At one point, his life seemed to revolve around it, and as he and his best friends walked together across the vast expanse of dry nothingness that separated the mountains from the enemies’ camp, he could only think of one thing.

_Today is the day my life becomes useful again._

He was so ready for that. He was ready to do the thing he was most afraid of; he was ready to embrace every part of his power. The good and the bad. He glanced to his left and right at his brethren, they stood next to their teams with confidence. Chanyeol and Baekyhun were so anxious, he could see the sparks glinting off their fingers and landing harmlessly onto the ground. It was a little scary to see the effect on everyone once they were sorted together. Team Stormy moved together in unison, their serious faces making the sky crackle in anticipation. Lay could feel the power emanating from the boys. Today was the real thing. No more mock fights, or practice. It was time.

On the other side of the field, L2 and his entire army of Dethania were waiting for them. His sneer was visible even from across the large battleground. Silence pierced their eardrums in an anxious cacophony of thoughts. They would make it out alive. They would win. Everything would be fine.

“ _This universe is dying_ ,” L2’s voice flew over the flatland, ringing in everyone’s ears, “ _and no matter how hard you try, there is nothing you can do to stop it. You love so easily,”_ He laughed, and it hurt Luhan’s ears, “ _and lose just the same._ ”

Luhan was doing his best to keep his temper under control, but at the words he nearly lost it.

“Luhan,” Lay whispered, “he’s trying to make you angry, if there was anyone who knew how to push your buttons, it would be him.”

“ _Lay,_ ” He turned his attention from Luhan, “ _you should know this all too well, right? After all the losing you did on behalf of other people. Do you remember their names? Their faces? Do you remember the terror in their eyes as you tore them into pieces?”_

“Don’t let him get to you,” Suho stood firm, hand clasped around Chen’s, “He knows he needs an advantage. He can tell we are stronger than him. He knows just by seeing us. He can reads thoughts, but what good does that do when we have more power than him? He will lose, just as he was destined to.”

A low hum began to grow, creeping over the land and sending shivers up everyone’s spines. The Dethania were growing impatient, and L2 had no intention of holding them back any longer. He raised his left arm, and dropped it. All at once, the Dethania became a mobile sea of screams and darkness. Their grotesque limbs flew in impossible ways as they gripped the ground. They were running full force at the boys.

“Baekyhun, Chanyeol, ring of fire!”

Chanyeol raised his arms and directly above their heads instantly a ring of white hot flames grewlarger and larger until it covered an area fifty feet in diameter. Baekyhun created a ball of light the size of a watermelon. Seconds before Chanyeol’s ring came crashing around them, Baekyhun sent his ball straight into the heart of the first wave of Dethania. When it hit, it seemed to flash without any damage, but just as they were safely behind Chanyeol’s ring of protection, Luhan watched as it exploded brighter than the sun. The first wave of Dethania were demolished within seconds.

“Lay! Luhan!”

_Got it._

Lay healed those two, and Luhan lifted both of them up above the flames to survey the destruction below. Luhan felt his stomach drop. The bomb had taken only a tiny portion of them out. They looked at each other and nodded. Their first attack had done so little damage that these two needed to pour as much as possible into the next one to make up for the first. They raised their arms, feeling the heat from the sun above, and the heat from below.

They focused, counting in their heads to each other to keep a rhythm. _1…_ 2... _3…4…_

The Dethania were steadily disintegrating, but it took too much of a toll on them. Luhan had to focus on keeping them in the air, and destroying the monsters at the same time. His whole body was covered in sweat, and his breathing was labored.

“ _L-Lay_ ,” He panted.

“It’s ok, we did well. You can let us down now.”

It took all of his concentration to not drop them the first thirty feet, but at the last ten, he couldn’t hold on and they plummeted. Lay landed on his feet, and Luhan fell on his shoulder.

“Luhan!” He heard some of the boys yell.

“Lay will heal him,” Suho screamed over the chaos, “Chanyeol let down the fire. My team will go now. Focus on the battle everyone! Every second counts now.”

Lay knelt next to Luhan, beaming at him proudly, “We took out so many Luhan!”

“I know,” Luhan grunted, “but still not enough.”

At that, Chanyeol let go of the barrier. Dead bodies of the creatures littered nearly every square inch of the field. Suho’s face had become hard. The normal motherly instinct was gone.

“Chen, Sehun, let’s do it like we practiced.”

They raised their hands, and the pressure dropped so suddenly, Lay’s ears starting ringing. Every hair on his arms stood up as the electricity began to build. A bolt of thick, white lightning exploded from Chen’s body into the clouds that Sehun and Suho were creating. The effect was instantaneous. The large bolt split off into tinier ones, striking the ground in random places all over the enemies’ troops. Luhan felt a strange sense of satisfaction at the sudden screams and gurgles from the dying beasts. Team Stormy took out another good portion, but they were still left with close to three fourths to worry about. Team Earthquake and Dominate took out less than they hoped, but they were finally left with a little less than half.

“Alright,” Suho called to everyone once Lay had fully healed them all, “this is our last stand. We are our best when we work together, so let’s get rid of these bastards once and for all!”

They stood together, the children of the prophecy. Their bodies were drenched in sweat, and their hearts were nearly beating out of their chests, but they were strong. They were together.

Tao stepped out in front of them all and froze the rest of the beasts in place, strain becoming evident immediately, “Hurry!”

Everyone focused their powers at once, and attacked.

It was over in less than five minutes.

The battle they had been preparing for was over, well, for the most part. Now all they had to do was defeat L2 and Luhan’s Uncle, which would be simple if they all just hadn’t expended most of their energy on destroying the Dethania. L2 knew this as he slowly began walking towards them, using his power to push the bodies of his disgusting dead soldiers out of his way.

Luhan watched with an ironic sense of self-hatred.

 _Hello._ L2 began, standing directly in front of him, arms crossed over his body, and smile plastered on his face.

 _Why?_ Luhan asked.

_I should be asking you the same thing. How could you let yourself be so controlled by them? You’re a puppet, Luhan. I figured it out after they made me-, after he died. I finally understood why the prophecy existed._

_What do you mean?_

_It exists only to show us why this universe should be destroyed._

_That is ridiculous you-_

_Is it? Is it truly that ridiculous? In this world, there is a city. They call it the City of Silent Screams. It is the largest city in the world, and is the most corrupt out of them all. In the center stands a building, a building marked with the past and symbols that long since have lost their meaning. It is the place children like us go to forfeit our childhoods or any chance of a life outside of an early death._

Luhan stood, mouth opening in a small, horrified ‘o’.

_Do you understand? At first, I was like the rest of them. I believed it was pride and a sense of duty that made this place a home to those children. I was wrong. Instead, this place exists to enslave us. We are torn from our homes. Our lives and families are lost. In Suho’s case, the elders of the Academy had to resort to destroying his home, and ultimately his parents._

_They were the cause?_

_Yes. Do you see now?_

_I agree with you, but we can’t simply destroy those of whom are innocent because there are some who are guilty._

_Everyone is guilty of something._

_Listen to me. Listen to yourself. The one who is truly responsible is not the elders._

_Who then?_

_Ourselves. Humanity itself is the cause of this._

“As long as I exist, I will make sure every being in this universe and the next pays for what it has done,” L2 looked him up and down slowly, “Luhan,” He began, with contempt, “you know what you yourself are capable of. Multiply that power by ten, and you have my unencumbered wrath.”

“There’s nothing I can say to convince you is there?”

“Nothing in heaven or hell.”

“Its now then, the end.”

L2 smiled, no, grimaced at Luhan.

“Let me ask you a question. What comes to your mind when you think of Dethania?”

“Why-,”

“Answer me.”

“I-I think of death. My heart aches and I feel as though light itself has been smothered underneath millions of moving shadows every instant I come into contact with them.”

“Why do you suppose they allow me to control them?”

Luhan was silent. L2 moved slowly until he was a mere two feet from Luhan, he leaned in and whispered, “ _Because, I feed them_.”

Luhan felt like he had been punched in the gut.

The mere fact that L2 had been feeding all of these Dethania off his own life force was amazing, but to still have as much power as he did-, Luhan felt truly scared, truly terrified. L2 laughed, a single loud, bitter sound that echoed into infinity.

“You know now right? You know you have no chance of defeating me.”

_The difference between us, is that I am fueled by pride, love for my family, and the burden of trillions of lives. Most if not nearly all, have no idea I exist. They have no idea the battle for continuation of the existence of the universe is happening. They’re just waking up. They are stretching and whispering good morning to their loved ones, and shuffling to the kitchen to make breakfast. They are going about their daily lives, and I will die before I lose to someone like you._

_You are right about dying, but don’t worry, everyone will follow close behind._


	14. The Dragon and the Pheonix

 

 

Anger was pooling in Luhan’s stomach as he watched L2. It was now or never. The Dethania were nearly gone, thanks to the team work of all of the boys, and yet L2’s smile didn’t waver. It was a continuous anchor throughout this entire battle. Slowly all around them, he felt the life force of the Dethania steadily growing weaker. They were dying out, and yet L2 was still smiling. One by one the corpses of the monsters began to surge, as though they all shared a heartbeat. Their green and gray skin was being pulled around from the inside, and the boys watched in stunned silence. It was almost perfect, the way everything was so still. Luhan could hear the faint chirping of birds in the distance, and if he only looked at the sky he might have been able to convince himself things were normal.

They weren’t normal.

The beasts began to move again. The beasts they had poured so much of their energy into destroying were moving again, fully alive. Baekyhun moaned, and Kris cursed loudly. What were they supposed to do now?

“ _We’ve got it in us boys!_ ” Suho was standing, feet shoulder width apart, fists clenched into tight balls at his sides, “ _We will not stop. We will not die. We will not let these monsters take over our home, and kill our loved ones._ ” He looked over his shoulder at them, and Kris slowly moved to stand beside him. He placed a hand on his shoulder and faced the boys.

“Let’s get them.”

The boys built up a war cry and let it loose as they ran full force into the looming enemy. Luhan and Lay teamed up at to take out the Dethania that were at the forefront, sending them flying in all directions. Bits and pieces of their bodies were detaching themselves and disintegrating into nothing. Chanyeol and Chen raised their arms in perfect synchronized movements, and Luhan felt the sky rumble in his chest. Baekyhun was glowing, literally. His face was split with a smile more ethereal than the heavens themselves, and D.O. moved him around on his own pedestal of earth. The ground moving underneath him as a wave.

Every beast that came into a ten-foot radius of Baekyhun melted into the dirt.

They worked together in that way, each of them finding new and instinctual ways to destroy the monsters. Luhan had never felt anything like that before in his life. The link between them all was more than telepathy. It was more than words. It was a feeling, innate and ancient, that tethered them together in concurrent thought. Kris picked up Chanyeol then and used him as a human flamethrower.

They were winning. They were _really_ winning. The Dethania were again falling, and Luhan would make sure they never came up again.

 _ENOUGH._ L2’s voice ripped through everyone’s mind. Everything became still on the battlefield, and even the Dethania halted their movements. Everyone’s eyes watched L2 intently. His face darkened, and he threw both hands to his side, palms up. Instantly, he began rising above everything.

The silence forced them in place. L2 stopped. Suddenly, Chen and Kai were thrown violently backwards. They hit the ground loudly, rolling over themselves and resting a hundred feet from where they started.

“ _KAI!_ ” Sehun screamed.

“ _NO_.” Suho took off only to be met with an invisible wall.

“It was commendable really, how hard you all tried.”

Suho and Sehun were screaming while beating at the wall. They couldn’t get through. They couldn’t reach them. Not even Lay, who was the only one who could save them, could get through the barrier. L2 was too far from him. No one could stop this. No one.

Luhan heard Lay’s thought, and dropped to his knees.

They were dead.

The barrier was dropped, sending Sehun and Suho tripping over themselves with sudden freedom. They rushed to Chen and Kai, dropping heavily into the dirt. Each of them clutched the boys to their chests and rocked back and forth. Their screams scraped Luhan’s soul. He bled for them. He bled with them. Lay was motionless. He could do nothing.

How could he describe it? How could he describe the next few moments of his life? One second Suho and Sehun were screaming, and in the next, they weren’t.

It was simple wasn’t it?

One second was all it took to change something like that. One second passed between life and death and then the boys were down to seven. Luhan watched, unable to act, as his Uncle materialized behind the boys. He watched, and felt the blade go in and out of their bodies. Then he was gone.

Suho and Sehun slumped forward unceremoniously into the arms of their already dead lovers.

At once, a rumbling began all around him. He felt it build inside of him, but knew he was not the cause. He looked quickly around to find Chanyeol and Kris facing L2. It was them. The thunder was coming from where they stood. Luhan watched as a different colored cloud started to form around each of their feet. A sort of electricity was building around Chanyeol. Lay ran up behind Luhan, grabbing his arm and screaming in his ear.

“ _Run._ ”

He ran. He grabbed the rest of his brothers and ran as fast as he could away from Kris and Chanyeol. Behind him, he could hear the sound of it. The sound that seemed to vibrate through his pores. Then, it happened.

In an instant, Kris and Chanyeol’s bodies ripped apart and morphed into mythological creatures. Chanyeol’s hair grew until it covered his entire body, and turned into a rainbow of feathers. They swept over his limbs, changing his arms into wings twenty feet across. Kris was the same, and yet his body did not change as gracefully as Chanyeol. His joints popped into odd angles, and his back arched in what looked like excruciating pain.

Chanyeol knew what was happening. He knew the Phoenix would come for him someday. He had seen this very moment in his dreams ever since he could remember. Fire was not fire to him. Fire did not destroy. It held. It caressed. It was a delicate mother. When he held it, he felt he was holding life itself. Now, as his skin grew feathers, and his face stretched to form a beak, he knew it was time to unleash his full power.

Kris hated changing. They made him do it often when he was at the academy. He remembered them screaming at him. He remembered them trying to get him angry. Insults and violent kicks and punches were thrown his way more often than love or kindness.

What good was all of that if he couldn’t save his best friend? He watched Suho die. Suho. The person he respected more than anyone else in any universe or timeline. His best friend was dead. It was time. He had to throw his trump card. He had to become a monster in order to kill a monster. He felt his spine crack as it expanded. It felt as though his back was melting, as it made room for his wings. He screamed, louder and more raw than he had ever screamed before.

Tao watched as Kris changed into a Dragon in front of his eyes. A real Dragon. His scales were black at the top of his head and faded into a gold at the tip of his tail. His wings were massive. When he moved them, Tao’s view of the sky was obscured. In contrast, Chanyeol was 1/40 the size of Kris, but no less terrifying.

When they took to the sky, they flapped their wings so powerfully; they might have changed the pattern of air currents.

“A Dragon?” Baekyhun’s mouth had dropped, but D.O. waved him off, “Forget that, that’s _an actual Phoenix._ ”

“This is their final form,” Lay announced, “I’ve never seen it. Chanyeol has only told me about it. I-I never actually believed he could do it. I never thought it was real.”

“Lay,” Luhan’s voice was quiet amongst all the noise, “We need to get out of their way. _Now.”_

One quick look from Luhan to Lay was enough to convey the urgency. Luhan could still sense their thoughts, even while they were like…this. They weren’t going to hold back.

The boys ran as fast as they could away from the battle. They could feel the heat on their backs, and hear the screams of the dying beasts behind them. There was no time to look back. No time to think about anything other than getting away.

These mythological beasts were stories. They were etched into tablets and weaved into tapestries. They were nothing more than a whisper around campfires until the prophecy. The prophecy that spoke of twelve boys with powers that were unspeakable, and destinies that transcended the barriers of time and space. Kris had always felt this…thing…inside of him. He felt it under his skin, like some living thing that was a part of him, and yet separate. It was hard to control. Especially when it came to Tao. No one on either Earth infuriated him as much as Tao. There was no one on either Earth he felt more protective towards than Tao.

 Kris’ vision changed as he became the Dragon. Everything around him became sharper and more colorful as his vision widened to occupy his new eyes. He looked to his right at where his friend Chanyeol used to stand. Instead, a huge fiery ball was burning on the ground. From it, a Phoenix emerged with a magnificent shriek. The two beasts looked at each other, eyes speaking volumes. It was time for them to change the tide of this battle. They swept over the Dethania, breathing white hot fire that scourged the enemy into oblivion. The boys cheered loudly from far away for their brothers, as they destroyed the enemy. Luhan stopped jumping and looked at Lay, who was silent.

 “Lay?” Luhan received no response from his friend. He put a hand delicately on his shoulder, and Lay jumped, eyes refocusing, “Sorry,” He breathed.

“It’s alright, are you okay? I mean. I know you’re not but-,”

“I’ve never been more not okay than this moment Luhan. Nothing is okay.”

He was right though. Nothing was okay. He stopped cheering and watched Kris and Chanyeol as they swooped across the sky. Nothing seemed weird to him anymore. A Dragon and a Phoenix? Totally fine. A Dragon and a Phoenix who just emerged from the bodies of two of his best friends? Just another Tuesday for him.

Suddenly, the ground shook violently underneath them.

“D.O.?”

“Not me!” Luhan squinted and could see L2 fighting against both Kris and Chanyeol.

He was screaming something at them, face contorted. Luhan’s mouth fell open as he watched L2 _literally rip the Earth apart_. He was using his telekinesis to send truck sized boulders at them.“Watch out!” Baekyhun screamed and pointed at a particularly huge piece of land that was soaring straight for their hiding place. Luhan did only what was instinctual and ran out in front of them with his hands up. Seconds later, D.O. stood beside him, miming his position. Luhan nodded.

“On the count of three! Get ready here it comes! 1…2… _3_!”

On three, the two of them pushed back with all of their might, and together they were able to stop the boulder in mid-air.

“Drop!”

Yelling from the boys caught their attention. They looked to the sky to find dozens more automobile sized stones raining down their wrath upon them. Lay looked them with wide eyes.

“Shit.”


	15. Different

 

 

D.O. was lying on the ground, panting heavily. Luhan was somewhere near him. He could hear his gasps. Around were the ambient sounds of battle. The unmistakable screeching of the Dethania, and the roars of his friends in the sky. L2 had stopped ripping apart the earth, resorting to ripping apart Chanyeol instead. D.O. smiled at that a little. You can’t kill a Phoenix. He tilted his head backward, feeling the sweat drip into his hairline and mix with the dirt. Baekyhun was sitting there, holding his head in his lap and caressing the side of his face.

D.O. studied his profile from below, marveling at every angle of his beloved. Baekyhun had always been so perfect. D.O. had always said the sun was jealous of Baekyhun’s smile. Although, there were lines that hadn’t been there before, cracks in his face.

Glass face.

This was a war that would change everything. This was a war he hoped people would look back on and be thankful. He had become like the Earth on this battlefield. He too was torn down the middle and ripped apart. He let his eyes drift shut. He didn’t notice the dark cloud until it was too late, and Baekyhun was screaming his name.

Where was he? He was floating. His skin tingled. Was he still with Baekyhun? He tried to move. He tried to reach out for him, but he was paralyzed. As soon as he felt fear, his entire body jolted and he cried out. His insides were melting. His heart was beating too quickly…too slowly. His mind was a jumbled mess of every dark thought or fear he had ever had in his life.

He was dying.

“ _He’s dying!_ ” Baekyhun screeched, and everyone turned to the two. Clinging onto D.O. was the biggest Dethania they had ever seen. It looked as though darkness itself from leaking from its pores and collecting into a dark cloud around their friend. The fog seeped into D.O. through his nose, eyes, ears, and mouth. His body was experiencing a massive seizure. Baekyhun was screaming.

Luhan had to cover his eyes as he started to glow. His skin was vibrating with rays of sun, and the monster began to hiss and spit at the sudden attack. Baekyhun was whispering something incoherent, but Luhan couldn’t make his eyes open. He couldn’t do anything to help.

When the light disappeared and he could no longer hear Baekyhun’s voice, he opened his eyes.

The beast was gone. In his place was Baekyhun, slumped over D.O. Neither of them were moving. Lay rushed to their side, grabbing Baekyhun by the shoulders.

He was gone.

“B-Baekyhun…” D.O.’s voice was raspy, and Luhan noticed a line of blood seeping from his mouth, “Baekyhun?”

“He’s-,”

“No, shut up,” D.O. squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn’t move his limbs. He was literally paralyzed by fear, “Don’t tell me.” Lay had gently laid Baekyhun on the ground next to D.O.

“Let me heal you,” Lay motioned with his hands.

“If you come near me with that I will not hesitate to crush you.”

“D.O. you will die-,” Lay had a look on his face that made Luhan’s heart stop.

A bitter laugh came from D.O. then. His eyes were leaking blood instead of tears now. He made eye contact with Luhan, “I’m sorry,” He said, “I’m sorry I’m not strong enough.”

Luhan knew what he was saying. He held eye contact, and nodded solemnly. He knew. He knew the dread. He knew the overwhelming numbness that was crawling over D.O.

“You can’t just-,” Lay panicked.

“Why can’t I? I’m tired Lay. I’m so damn tired of all of this, and- and I just want to hear his voice again,” D.O. coughed emotionlessly, blood spurting over his chin and down his dusty, torn shirt. Luhan crawled over on his hands and knees, too tired himself to walk, “Let me help you,” He said, and reached out to touch him on the shoulder. He took the pain away. He shouldered it, and carried it on his back for D.O. He watched his friend visibly sigh. Then, D.O. was gone.

Luhan sat back heavily on his haunches. His gaze was dead and unmoving from the ground just to the left of his friend’s bodies. Lay had his head in hands. They both were entirely silent. They kept their silence when they heard an unearthly scream from the Dragon and a crash as he fell.

Another one down.

Luhan looked around, and regretted it. L2 was screaming, and falling. Luhan supposed that was the only good thing about this. L2 was gone. Luhan should have felt relieved. He should have felt happy that the battle was over, but in his mind, all he could think about was how he had to bury every one of his friends, his brothers.

“Tao is gone too Luhan.”

“When did that happen?”

“I don’t know. It just did. It just…happened.”

The Phoenix was flying towards them awkwardly with a broken wing. Chanyeol landed feet first on the ground in his human form. He was hyperventilating. Ash and blood covered every inch of his body. He was naked.

Chanyeol was the only other person who hadn’t fallen to the ground yet. He and Luhan locked eyes across the battlefield. His mouth was gaping, and Chanyeol’s eyes flicked around to stare at the unmoving bodies of his friends, his brothers. They were scattered where they had died, in pairs.

Red used to be his favorite color. Now, if he could make himself go colorblind, he would.

He would rather face ten thousand Dethania by himself than spend another second looking at this graveyard. Someone was screaming in pain, but he couldn’t tell who it was. Chen? No, Chen was lying totally still in the arms of Suho, who had gone quiet a few minutes ago. Maybe it was himself. His hands began shaking uncontrollably. He was kneeling on the ground suddenly, feeling bile rise in his throat.

They were gone. All of them.

“Chanyeol!” Luhan’s voice startled him suddenly, “ _Behind yo_ -,”

He felt his entire body jerk forward. When he looked down, a sharp steel knife was protruding from his chest, “L-lay…” Chanyeol managed in the smallest of whispers. This is it. The end for him too. He slumped forward, eyes still open.

Lay had watched, helplessly from less than a hundred feet away. Luhan’s Uncle was obliterated with a thought by Yixing. When had everything become so simple? When had everything become so…final?  Lay could feel himself completely drained of everything. His emotions and energy had been stolen from him. His best friend had just been mercilessly stabbed through the back.

Everyone was dead.

They alone were the victors of this battle, as they knelt in the ashes of the fallen Dethania. Luhan heard a faint noise, like the sound of an old man’s laughter. It was quiet, but nothing was as quiet as the death that surrounded the boys. He felt himself being pulled towards the noise, as he slowly got up and followed the trail of ghostly laughter. Dust was still flying through the air, obscuring his vision as he struggled towards it.

He found himself there amongst the dirt, sprawled out, blood pouring from multiple wounds, and still a smile stretched across his face as bright as the dawn. The dawn, Luhan mused. Here he was, bright and hopeful even at the end of all things. L2 was dying. Did he win? Did he lose? Luhan slowly sank to the ground.

Was there ever a true winner in a war?

“Luhan,” L2 breathed, blood caked on the side of his mouth.

“I’m watching myself die again,” Luhan mused, voice void of all emotion, “the first was when my father was murdered. The second, was when you murdered him.”

“ _Xiumin_ ,” L2’s eyes were steadily growing dimmer, and he had begun to sound like he was sleep talking.

“Do you regret anything? Any last words to try to atone for all of this? Not like you could. Not like there was anything you could say that would make anyone forgive you.” Luhan’s eyes had drifted closed; he was so tired. So damn tired.

“ _His mouth was my favorite thing to look at right after waking up. He did this thing with the corners of his lips that melted my heart every day. Next were his eyes. So perfectly shaped and peaceful when he slept. His nose twitched sometimes.”_

“Stop.”

“ _His hair would always be a mess-,”_

“Enough.”

“- _but that’s how I liked it.”_

Luhan felt tears sliding down his face, but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. He wasn’t worried about Baekyhun and Chanyeol making fun of him now. L2 kept talking about Xiumin, and Luhan never felt more like a monster in that moment. L2 had the same feelings as him. The same love. If someone capable of love could do all of this, someone who mirrored everything he felt in his heart, then how close was he to becoming this? Was he scum from birth? Was he always destined to be…this? This writhing, weeping, lump of quickly dying flesh. L2 and Luhan were the same, and yet that is exactly what made them so different. They felt the same, loved the same, hated the same, and yet L2 desired the end, while Luhan only wished for the continuation.

Why? Why were they the same and yet-

L2 was gone now. There was no fanfare. No climatic and dramatic ending. He just died.


	16. Humanity

 

 

Luhan looked at himself, so small in the arms of death. He closed his own eyes, and got up, leaving himself, and his past behind him. Lay had moved towards Chanyeol, whimpering and whispering to himself. His hands fluttered lightly over his chest, the green of his power flickering in and out. He was too weak. He couldn’t heal a papercut now.

“Lay.”

“L-Luhan, you need to _help_ me.”

“I can’t do that.”

“They’re gone,” Lay was starting to hyperventilate, but Luhan made no move to stop him.

“Yes.”

“They can’t be- they can’t be just…”

“Lay-,”

“NO.” Lay exploded to his feet, grabbing Luhan by his ripped collar, “I _heal_. That’s what I do. That’s what I’m _supposed_ to do.”

“Lay,” Luhan’s voice was soft, caressing. It held Lay, and cradled him in its arms, “I’m so sorry.” Lay had grown quiet. He slowly let go of Luhan’s shirt. He looked around at the bodies.

He knew what he had to do.

“What if I told you I could bring them back?”

“I wouldn’t believe you Lay, it’s impossible to bring someone back from the dead.”

“It’s impossible to control Time, or the Wind. It’s impossible to move things using solely the power of your mind.”

“That’s not the same and you know it. You’re being irrational.”

“Luhan. _They are all gone_. Their dead bodies are lying all around us. We will never see them smile again. We will never hear their voices again, or spend time with them, or help them, or-,” Lay stopped, pondering something, “I think…I think this might be the thing I was made for.”

“What do you mean?”

“Think about it. Why were you the one destined for this? Why was it you, when I clearly could stop L2 with a thought, a mere click of the fingers? The universe loves to be poetic sometimes, doesn’t it?”

“Lay, you’re rambling. You’re not making any sense.”

“No, but listen. It makes _so much sense_. Why did you lose everything? Why? Two universes, two alternate time lines. Myriad possibilities. Infinite. I bet you, that in every single universe, you lose it all. You lose your father, and Xiumin, and your entire family. You’re left on your own, you’re tested.”

Lay was pacing back and forth, kicking up the dirt that had just settled down moments before. He was pulling at his hair, smacking his leg every time he thought of something new.

“That’s the answer!” He snapped his fingers, stopping dead in his tracks, “Humanity!”

“Humanity?”

“Humanity has to _save_ humanity! Do you understand? You persevered through all of the things that tested your humanity. You were given immense power. This power was nearly unstoppable. It was immeasurable! You were tested, don’t you see? You latched on to your own humanity, and that’s when the universe was saved. You didn’t save it with all of that power. Humanity was the cause of this, and humanity was what saved it.”

“I saved it by being human.”

“ _Exactly_. Now you understand? This is the reason I was not the one to save it. Just as this,” He gestured to the carnage all around him, “was the reason I was made.”

“I’m the failsafe. I’m the healer, the destroyer. I can create something out of nothing and rip it apart within the space of a breath. That is the exact reason _why_ I was never the one.”

“So what? What are you getting at now?”

“I can save them.”

“Lay-,”

“No I really can. I can do it. I can save them all. I-, I just have to say something to you.”

“Lay I’m not following-, how can you save them? How is that even possible?”

“Sacrifice.”

Luhan’s eyes widened, “No. No I can’t lose you too. What if it doesn’t work? What if-.”

“It will work. I know it will. You won’t be alone anymore Luhan. You’ll have them. It’s simple really. I won’t let you choose, because that is too much of a burden for you to bear.”

It was. It was all too much. How could anyone choose?

_Lay. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my brother. You saved my life more than I could count. You deserve happiness. You deserve-, well, you deserve to be proud of yourself. Yixing is part of you, and the fact that you will not let him define who you are is beyond amazing. I can do something for you. If you send me everything you want to say to everyone, I can save it and send it directly to them through the link._

_Thank you so much Luhan._

The next few moments were filled with thoughts, memories, and a whirlwind of hurried messages from Lay to the boys. Luhan compiled all of them into different parts, one for each of them.

Tears came to Lay’s eyes, and he pulled Luhan in for a tight hug. Luhan was crying too. He couldn’t remember ever stopping.

Lay whispered in Luhan’s ear, “I love you. I love you all.”

It started as a dim glow from a point in the middle of his chest. Luhan watched in awe as it grew, pulsing like a heartbeat, into a light so bright it hurt his eyes. He averted his gaze, and covered his ears as white noise began to overpower everything else. He felt warm. Almost as if, he was floating in skin temperature water. It felt like his mother was holding him. The mother he never really knew.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back in the dirt, looking up at the deep blue sky. He heard movement all around him, voices.

“Chen!”

“Suho!”

The boys were yelling each other’s names in surprise. Luhan sat up, and looked around quickly for Lay, but saw only 9 other boys around him.

He was gone.

The boys screamed and cried together. They gripped each other tightly, and made promises to never let go again. They were alive. They had each other. Luhan couldn’t smile. He tried to force himself. He tried to move the muscles in face, and he tried to feel happy.

Every time he blinked, he saw Lay. Every time he breathed, he could smell him.

It happened again. Would it always happen?

Luhan wrapped his arms around his body and shuddered. The boys ran to him excitedly. They hugged him one by one. Even Chen. They were saying something to him, each of them something different.

He couldn’t hear them.

He was too busy staring straight ahead at the ground; too busy replaying the last few moments of one of best friend’s life in his head. It was his silence that made Chanyeol ask.

It was his silence that made Chanyeol fall to his hands and knees and scream. Everyone’s arms had fallen limply to their sides.

“Luhan what happened?” Suho whispered. Luhan looked up in surprise. What did happen? So much. How long did he have to explain?

_He left you all something._

He left them there as they were, dumbstruck and crying. Luhan had done his job. He had fulfilled his promise to Lay, and now it was time to do something for himself. He walked at a moderate pace. He was anxious, but hesitant. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high.

The sun beat down on his face, as though trying to convince him to stop. The dust swirled around his feet like hands, grabbing at his ankles. He was slipping out of their grasp. Nothing could deter him now. He walked.

He walked until he came upon the mountain from the night before, or was it years before. It seemed so long ago it could have been either one. He climbed carefully to the top, held his breath, and peered his head into the cave…

He saw nothing. There was no trace of anyone. No footprint. No trace of his aura. Xiumin was gone, and for real this time. He released his breath, and sat down hard on the stone floor. His breathing echoed off the walls, and he found himself being mesmerized by the steady methodical drip of water somewhere in the cave. He hugged his knees to his chest and sighed.

“I don’t know what I expected Xiumin,” He told the cave, “You were probably too far from Lay’s reach. Some animal probably got you,” He buried his face in his knees, “I didn’t even have time to bury you.”

“Thanks for that.”

Luhan’s heart might have ceased to exist in that moment.

His head whipped around faster than a bullet. There in the entrance to the cave was Xiumin, crouching at Luhan’s level. His head was cocked to the side as he studied him. They were still. Luhan was trying to decided if he should ever move again, or if he should stay here, staring at the boy in the entrance to the cave. Luhan began to move very slowly, for fear he might break this illusion. He approached him the way one would approach a wounded animal, with both hands out in the open and no sudden moves.

He laughed. Xiumin _laughed_.

Luhan lost his control and launched himself at him. He and Xiumin rolled painfully onto the floor of the cave with cries of elation cut off by peppered kisses mixed with passionate ones.

“ _Xiumin,_ " Luhan kept whispering, " _Baozi._ ”

“ _Luhan,_ ” Xiumin whispered back, " _My little deer."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, thank you so much for reading. This has been so hard to finish, but as this is the last chapter, I hope you have enjoyed it. I love writing more than anything, and I know better than anyone that I have room to grow. So please, comment. I'm only asking so I can get better and make better content for you! Also, if anyone has suggestions for future fics, I would love that!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on tumblr at dumb-lu.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you all! Keep in touch ^^


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fluffy present for everyone who waded through all that angst with me.  
> Also, if anyone is interested in me sharing Lay's last words to the boys, comment below. I might consider showing you all...

 

 

He sat on the park bench, one leg bouncing quickly. _He was late_. How was he always so late? How in the world was it possible? Luhan looked at his watch, only to remember he’s never owned one.

“Damn Tao, you’re testing my nerves.”

“Quiet Luhan I’m right here,” Tao said suddenly appearing next to Luhan on the bench. Luhan glared.

“I’m sorry?” Tao tried half-heartedly.

“Where is he?”

“Lay?”

“No, the milkman. _Yes, Lay._ Tao, where is my son?”

“You should know I was late because I stopped by to get your husband from work, you ungrateful ass.”

Luhan’s mind picked up their energy signatures before they walked into the park. His body moved faster than he could control, and he was sprinting towards them.

“ _Daddy!_ ” Luhan and Xiumin’s adopted son had broken free of Xiumin and was running straight at him.

“Hey baby!” Luhan scooped him up and hugged him tightly. Xiumin walked carefully towards the two with a proud smile.

“Listen bud, can you try not to go on such a long trip next time?”

“You go to the bad-lands next time then Xiumin. No one is going to teach the next generation of the order other than me.”

“You’re being dramatic.”

Luhan relented in agreement, “You’re right, but having to take turns with the rest of the guys is taxing. I have to go out there every ten months!”

“Starting next month it will be every eight.”

“Don’t remind me, who thought of that rule?”

“Luhan, there has to be a constant parent in a child’s life. Baekyhun and D.O.’s surrogate is giving birth to twins soon. Suho and Chen are going through with the paperwork to adopt their first daughter as well.”

“I know I’m being pessimistic. I just hate being away from the two of you.”

“I know sweetheart.” They gave each other a quick peck.

“Ewwww!”

“Shh Lay, don’t be rude to your dads,” Tao appeared next to them with a huge smile on his face.

“Do you need anything from me? Suho and Kris are cooped up in the library again talking about next year’s new recruits or something. I’m going to grab Chen from the catacombs and pull them from their own personal exile.”

“Sounds good,” Xiumin mused.

“Hey, by the way, when is Chanyeol back for the summer? We need to get everyone together again! The kids should meet, and we need some good, relaxing times.” Tao smirked at Luhan.

“He’ll be back in two weeks. We should plan everything by then.”

“I agree. We’ll see you later!”

They blinked and he was gone.

“It looks like Kai has a competitor.” Xiumin gestured for Luhan to hand him Lay.

“You know he’s not really teleporting.”

“I know, I know.”

“Let’s go home, I wanna show daddy what I drew!”

“Ok, little one, let’s go.”

They walked away, each of them holding one of little Lay’s hands.

 

 

Next installment: The City of Silent Screams


End file.
